Non Dits et Conséquences
by Myrcella Carter
Summary: Leur première rencontre restera gravée à jamais dans leur mémoire à tous les deux. Cette rencontre sur un ton froid et poli. Ce bras de fer verbal. Mais ensuite? Ensuite...ils sont militaires, collègues, membres de la même équipe et partent en mission aux quatre coins de la galaxie... (rating du au vocabulaire pas toujours correct)
1. Premier contact

**Note:** **A LIRE OBLIGATOIREMENT AVANT DE COMMANCER LE CHAPITRE**

Salut tout le monde! En route pour une nouvelle fiction! Alors je change un peu de style et c'est parce que j'ai re-re-re-re-re-re-re-(re x le nombre dépassant 50 chiffres que vous voulez)-re-regardé le tout premier épisode de Stargate SG-1 et que franchement quand on voit leur tête on peut très bien imaginer ce qui se passe dedans! Bref bref, entre parenthèses vous avez les pensées (qui, en général, commentent ce qui se passe) de Sam et de Jack. Celles de Sam sont en italique et soulignées et celles de Jack sont en gras. Dernière chose avant de vous laissez lire: pour les besoins de la fiction j'ai repris mot pour mot la version française du tout premier briefing de la série (j'ai galéré pour les répliques à rallonge de Sam mais c'était marrant à faire). Voilà! Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez des reviews! Bye! (j'ai trouvé comment séparer la note du chapitre, ça m'arrange c'est moins long que d'écrire "STARGATESG1" plein de fois XD #petitefiertéperso)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

Le capitaine Samantha _(merci maman, merci papa mais je préfère vraiment qu'on m'appelle Sam)_ Carter pestait intérieurement contre la jupe et les chaussures de son uniforme qui l'empêchaient de courir. Elle était, pour la première fois de sa vie, en retard! Et pour sa première rencontre avec ses nouveaux collègues en plus! La jeune femme réalisa que si elle ne demandait pas rapidement son chemin à quelqu'un elle risquait de se perdre dans cette fichue montagne pour toujours! Elle intercepta une femme en blouse blanche.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai rendez-vous en salle de briefing avec le général Hammond et le colonel O'Neill, vous pourriez m'indiquer où elle se trouve s'il vous plait?

-Capitaine Samantha Carter c'est ça?

-Heu…oui.

-Suivez-moi, je vous cherchais pour vous y conduire. Je suis le docteur Janet Fraiser.

-Enchantée. Et merci de me servir de guide.

-De même. Et je vous en prie, c'est normal.

Les deux femmes repartirent d'un pas rapide…vers l'ascenseur que Sam venait justement de quitter.

-Quel labyrinthe! Comment fait-on pour ne pas s'y perdre?

-On se perd pendant les trois premiers jours, ensuite on demande à quelqu'un de nous donner des astuces, on apprend quel étage contient quels éléments de la base et on ne se perd plus jamais.

-On peut passer aux astuces en moins de trois jours? Je sens que je vais devenir dingue.

-Je vous donnerais un plan à la fin de la réunion.

-D'accord, merci.

Sam s'autorisa enfin un sourire. Avoir un guide l'avait rassurée et elle se sentait prête à affronter celui que tout le monde décrivait comme détestant les scientifiques et préférant ne pas avoir de femme dans son équipe _(allez savoir pourquoi…encore un macho pour changer)_. La jeune femme comptait lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre que même en étant à la fois une femme et une scientifique elle savait très bien se débrouiller sur le terrain.

-On y est, ça va aller?

-Ça devrait, merci.

La jeune femme respira un bon coup et avança dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-On peut savoir d'où il débarque?

 _(Raté colonel, c'est pas il)_

-ELLE débarque du Pentagone. Vous devez être le colonel O'Neill? Capitaine Samantha Carter au rapport mon colonel. _(Beau gosse le colonel! Hou là, je pars où là? Déconne pas Sam c'est pas le moment.)_

 **(Hein?! Ils en ont de la chance au Pentagone! Jolie fille! Très jolie fille même! Bon heu Jack redescend sur terre)**

-Vous préférez vous faire appeler Sam?

 **(Kowalski, arrête immédiatement de la regarder comme si elle était un morceau de viande ou je te fais bouffer tes rangers! Heu…il m'arrive quoi là? Je la regarde probablement de la même façon…)**

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas major je n'ai plus joué à la poupée depuis mes 10 ans. _(Kowalski vous êtes un idiot)_

-Oh! J I Joe?

-Non, le major Matt Masson. _(Sam…pourquoi t'as sorti ça…on s'en fout…)_

-Oh! Qui ça?

-Le major Matt Masson, la poupée astronaute le modèle muni du petit parachute pour le faire voler.

 _(Merci bien Ferretti, vous auriez pu attendre d'être hors de la salle de briefing pour continuer cette conversation complètement inutile…)_

-Merci messieurs.

 _(Merci mon général ! J'en ai déjà ma claque de ces imbéciles!)_

-Colonel?

 **(C'est pas trop tôt! Elle est marrante à se défendre mais on a une mission à accomplir. Merci mon général.)**

-Merci. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui feront le voyage pour la première fois il faudra bien vous préparer.

-J'ai pratiquement mémorisé le rapport de la première mission. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien préparée de toute mon existence. _(oups…vu son regard il aime pas…mais j'ai fait quoi? Il devrait être content que j'en connaisse un minimum non? Oh et puis zut, ils n'avaient qu'à me prévenir au Pentagone, me donner des pistes pour m'en sortir honorablement et faire bonne impression.)_

-Ce que le colonel veux vous dire c'est: avez-vous déjà pratiqué une simulation de bombardement à bord d'un F-16 à plus de 8G?

-Oui. _(nan mais il m'a prise pour qui Kowalski?! Il croit que je suis une bureaucrate ou comment ça se passe?!)_

-Oh…

 _(Tu te sens con hein Kowalski? Et cherche pas le regard du colonel, il peut pas t'aider là, tu t'es mis tout seul de la merde mec!)_

-He bien c'est 10 fois pire que ça.

 _(M'en fiche je viens et c'est pas discutable.)_

-Au moment où vous passerez de l'autre côté vous serez complètement gelée comme si vous étiez en plein blizzard…toute nue.

 _(Me regarde pas comme ça Ferretti ou j'te jure que je t'en colle une! Je sais TRES BIEN à quoi tu penses!)_

-Cela est due à la compression des molécules qui a lieu durant la milliseconde nécessaire à la reconstitution du corps. _(Vous verriez vos têtes tous les deux! J'vous parle chinois ou quoi?!)_

 **(Et allez! Une scientifique! Font chier au Pentagone! En plus c'est une intello! On dirait qu'elle a avalé un dico! Et puis qui, mais QUI aurait l'idée d'apprendre un rapport de mission par cœur?! Nan mais sérieux quoi?!)**

-Ah bah voyons encore une scientifique, mon général pitié…

-Théoricienne en astrophysique. _(Et vlan! Au passage merci bien pour le «pitié»…)_

-Ce qui signifie…?

-Qu'elle est plus intelligente et plus maligne que vous colonel, en particulier pour tout ce qui concerne la Porte des Etoiles.

 _(Oh merci mon général! Vous savez à quoi je sers! Et Kowalski et Ferretti arrêtez de rire vous êtes ridicules…)_

-Mon colonel j'ai étudié la Porte sous toutes les coutures deux années complètes avant que monsieur Jackson, vous et vos hommes ne l'utilisiez. J'aurai du partir avec vous. Alors vous et ces deux messieurs feriez mieux d'accepter le fait que je parte avec vous cette fois. _(Et j'te place le regard noir qui fonctionne toujours un minimum! Voi-là!)_

 **(Je vais péter un câble, Carter fermez la, merde!)**

-Professeur avec tout le respect que je vous dois je…

-Dans l'armée mon colonel on appelle une personne par son grade pas par sa fonction. Alors appelez-moi capitaine pas professeur. _(Nan mais je rêve?! Il renie mon grade cet enfoiré!)_

-L'affectation du capitaine Carter sur cette mission ne se discute pas c'est un ordre.

 _(Coucou les gars, le général existe encore!)_

-Je suis officier de l'armée de l'air comme vous mon colonel. Et le fait que mes organes de reproduction soient situés à l'intérieur de mon corps ne veux pas dire que je vous suis inférieure mon colonel.

 _(Et bim! Nan mais ça va bien 5 minutes! Moi aussi je sais faire taire quelqu'un! Nan mais oh! Un peu de respect!)_

 **(Outch ! Je m'y attendais pas! Elle a du répondant la petite! Ça promet!)**

-Oh mais je n'ai absolument rien contre les femmes capitaine.

 _(Foutez vous d'ma gueule colonel.)_

-J'adore les femmes… **(Jack ta gueule crétin tu vas encore en prendre plein la gueule!)** j'ai juste un léger problème avec les scientifiques.

-Mon colonel j'ai volé plus de 100 heures dans l'espace aérien irakien durant la guerre, cela suffit à vous rassurer?

 **(Ne réponds pas, elle t'as convaincu, laisse tomber mon vieux.)**

-Ou voulez-vous qu'on fasse un bras de fer? _(Dîtes oui ça me tente vraiment de voir votre tronche quand je vais vous battre sans que vous ne compreniez rien à ce qui se passe!)_

 **(Hou là! Sûre d'elle la petite blonde! Fais gaffe mec!)**

-Hum hum…désolé de faire irruption dans cette discussion très intéressante mais je maintiens que la solution la plus logique reste encore de détruire la Porte de notre côté comme les anciens égyptiens l'ont fait. C'est la seule façon d'éliminer définitivement la menace des aliens.

 _(QUOI?! Mais vous êtes malade Samuels?!)_

-Sauf que ça ne marchera pas.

 _(Ah, vous allez peut-être remonter dans mon estime mon colonel…)_

-Ça a déjà marché _._ _(Oh…mon général…vous me décevez là…)_

-Sauf qu'ils savent qui nous sommes maintenant et ils savent aussi d'où nous venons. Nous représentons une menace pour eux. Ils ont des vaisseaux mon général. Râ en avait un plus gros que la Grande Pyramide! Ils n'ont pas besoin de la Porte des Etoiles pour venir ici, ils peuvent très bien faire ça à l'ancienne. N'en déplaise à monsieur Vaut-mieux-faire-exploser-tout-ce-qui-bouge, vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions utiliser la Porte pour faire une reconnaissance avant qu'ils décident de s'en prendre…à la Terre?

 _(Ah, continuez comme ça mon colonel, vous remontez la pente! Et je suis d'accord avec vous sur Samuels, il est encore plus bête que vous tous réunis.)_

-Je vous accorde exactement 24h soit pour revenir ici, soit pour nous envoyer un message colonel. Et pas une boite de mouchoirs cette fois. Passé ce délais vous serez considérés comme perdus et nous enverrons la bombe.

-A vos ordres. **(fait chier! C'est court 24h!)**

Sam croisa le regard du colonel et se retint de sourire bêtement. _(Hou là…va falloir te calmer ma vieille, c'est ton supérieur, c'est tout. Et en plus il t'aime pas. Et t'as une place à te faire avant de commencer à baisser ta garde.)_

 **(Joli brin de fille! Avec des yeux magnifiques! Et une sacrée répartie en plus! Nan vraiment je commence à l'apprécier au final.)**

Le temps d'enfiler l'équipement minimum obligatoire et nécessaire pour passer la Porte et l'équipe se trouva en salle d'embarquement, prête à partir.

-Profitez-en aussi pour rattraper le coup.

-Pardon?

-Cette fois vous ramènerez Daniel Jackson avec vous, c'est bien clair?

-Oui mon général. **(Je comptais le faire de toute façon. Je l'aime bien Daniel au final. Même si il éternue tout le temps.)** En avant!

En avançant, Sam commença vraiment à réaliser ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle allait réaliser l'un de ses rêves de gosses grâce à une technologie unique au monde!

-Capitaine?

 _(Quoi encore? Vous essayez de faire le mec inquiet mais ça vous fait chier? Je croyais vous avoir convaincue!)_

-Ne vous en faites pas mon colonel je ne craquerais pas.

-Ah bon…mais j'allais seulement dire…les femmes d'abord. **(Ah bah merci…j'essaie d'être sympa et je me fais rembarrer direct! Laissez-moi au moins une chance! Je vais pas vous manger hein...snif…)**

 _(Oh…désolée…je vais essayer de vous laisser une seconde chance…)_

-Je suis sûre que vous m'apprécierez une fois que vous me connaîtrez mieux.

-Mais je vous apprécie déjà capitaine. **(Et j'vous jure que c'est vrai!)**

De retour de mission Sam eut un peu de temps pour se repérer dans la base et s'installer dans ses quartiers. Elle commençait vraiment à apprécier le colonel O'Neill. Et elle avait hâte de retrouver le docteur Jackson pour en apprendre plus sur ses découvertes! Mais elle avait décidé de lui laisser le temps de se remettre de la perte irréversible de sa femme Sha're enlevée par Apophis. Le jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise avec ça, elle réalisait qu'elle aurait très bien put être à la place de Sha're en ce moment. Se rendant vers le mess, Sam arriva dans un couloir assez fréquenté et, perdue dans ses pensées, heurta violemment quelqu'un qui la rattrapa de justesse d'une poigne de fer.

-Hé capitaine, regardez devant vous quand vous marchez! Vous avez de la chance de ne pas vous être pris de mur! **(Et je pense ce que je dis, faites attention. Vous avez un trop joli visage pour l'abîmer contre un mur.)**

-Jeu heu…désolée mon colonel _(OH. MON. DIEU! Il a une force de dingue mais quelle douceur! Il a vraiment fait attention à ne pas me faire mal et pourtant il a pas eu le temps de réfléchir!)_ je…je réfléchissais…

-Carter…arrêtez de réfléchir au moins le temps de manger, vous allez vous griller le cerveau à force…Bon allez, venez manger avec nous. **(Allez Sam, un petit sourire…S'il vous plait…)**

-Nous?

 **(Ah là là…faut toujours que vous réfléchissiez à tous vous hein…)**

-Daniel, Teal'c et moi-même. On va faire équipe, ça vaut le coup de se connaître un peu non?

-Bon d'accord, je vous suis.

 **(Oh! Un sourire! Merci Carter! Bon il va neiger en plein mois de juillet mais pas grave.)**

Sam suivit les trois hommes et s'installa à une table avec eux, n'écoutant qu'à moitié Jack _(heu le colonel O'Neill, pas Jack)_ et Daniel raconter à Teal'c leur toute première mission à travers la Porte.

 _(Mais comment il fait pour faire de l'humour alors que l'un de ses meilleurs amis a vécu un enfer avant de mourir? Il a un cœur pourtant…Bon ça se voit qu'il a vécu des choses pas faciles et j'imagine que c'est pas le premier de ses hommes et amis qui meurt dans l'exercice de ses fonctions mais bon…Ou alors c'est sa carapace, son bouclier…)_

-Carter? Allo? Y a quelqu'un? **(Elle s'arrête JAMAIS de cogiter ou quoi?!)**

-Hein quoi?

-Arrêtez de réfléchir Carter, s'il vous plait. Et puis atterrissez un peu dans la conversation.

-Heu…désolée…je…vous disiez quoi? _(Et voilà comment être ridicule en trois secondes…)_

( **Elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougis comme ça. Heu Jack, redescend sur Terre, c'est toi qui divague là.)**

Sam réussi à se concentrer sur la conversation et à y participer, non sans jeter des coups d'œil fréquents à son supérieur pour essayer de savoir son véritable état d'esprit.

La toute nouvelle équipe SG-1 se sépara ensuite. Teal'c souhaitant montrer des techniques de combats Jaffa à O'Neill, ils prirent la direction de la salle de sports, laissant Sam et Daniel filer vers les laboratoires pour partager leurs expériences et leurs découvertes.


	2. Découvertes

**Note:** Salut tout le monde! youpi 2ème fois que je poste à une heure correcte! Je vais finir par poster en avance XD Bref bref on continue sur le même principe avec les pensées de Sam et Jack entre parenthèses! :D Voilà! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à poster une review, même si c'est pour faire remarquer une erreur ou quelque chose qui ne vous a pas trop plu.

* * *

SG-1 rentrait tout juste de leur deuxième mission au-delà de la Porte. Ils avaient tous l'air épuisé mais Sam avait en plus, l'air tellement énervé qu'elle semblait prête à égorger la première personne qui oserait la contrarier.

-Sam…ça va?

 _(Janet, pitié, je veux pas vous hurler dessus…)_

-Ça va Janet, ça va.

-Vous me semblez complètement sur les nerfs.

-Je le suis.

-Vous comptez vous enfermer dans le silence?

 _(Zen Sam. Garde ton calme. Elle veut juste t'aider. Respire. Explique.)_

-Janet, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Je veux pas péter un câble contre quelqu'un qui ne m'aura rien fait juste parce que j'aurais pas assez pris de distance par rapport à cette mission.

-D'accord…mais si vous avez besoin…je suis là.

-Merci Janet. _(Et désolée pour la froideur mais là je peux pas faire mieux.)_

Sam adressa un petit sourire triste à son amie. Elle avait besoin d'en parler mais avant il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose. _(Salle de sport. Sac de sable. Tout de suite!)_

Jack cherchait son second dans toute la base depuis déjà une demi-heure quand il songea à la salle de sport qu'il avait délaissé en raison de leur fatigue à tous. **(Pitié Sam, soyez là…j'aime pas du tout la tête que vous faisiez la dernière fois que je vous ai vue. J'aime pas du tout l'idée que vous étiez et êtes peut-être encore sur le point de péter un câble. Aidez-moi à vous retrouver!)**

Jack remarqua immédiatement la porte fermée qui semblait indiquer que la salle était vide mais aussi des sons qui indiquaient le contraire. Des sons qu'il aurait voulu ne pas entendre…Même en ayant le droit d'entrer comme il voulait, il préféra frapper.

-Carter…?

 **(Répondez! S'il vous plait!)**

-Carter…je peux entrer?

 **(Dîtes moi de dégager si vous voulez mais par pitié dîtes quelque chose!)**

Jack ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Il referma derrière lui avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir le capitaine Carter dans cet état.

 **(Bon Dieu mais je pensais pas qu'il vous avait touché à ce point-là!)**

Jack oublia les grades et se précipita vers Sam, assise au sol contre un mur et repliée sur elle-même, en pleurs.

-Carter…Sam… **(Putain d'enfoiré! Si je peux j'y retourne et je lui éclate la gueule !)**

Le colonel retira sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme frigorifiée qu'il serra contre lui. Il sentit Sam se blottir contre lui et laisser vraiment libre court à ses sanglots.

 **(Sam…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vous dire et vous faire pendant que vous étiez sa prisonnière pour que vous soyez dans cet état là…?)**

Les pleurs de la jeune femme cessèrent progressivement mais elle resta lovée dans les bras de son supérieur.

 _(Je veux pas bouger…je suis bien là…je suis sûre que personne peut me faire de mal…personne peut m'humilier…)_

-Sam…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sous la tente de ce cinglé?

La jeune femme s'écarta presque brutalement, réalisant d'un même coup qu'elle était dans les bras de son supérieur et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait si en sécurité.

 _(PUTAIN SAM T'AS FAIS QUOI?!)_

-Je heu…désolée mon colonel…désolée que vous ayez vu ça…

-Carter, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer, même aux meilleurs. **(Zen miss, c'est de ma faute si vous vous retrouvez dans mes bras, pas de la vôtre…)** Si vous avez besoin de raconter ce qui s'est passé je suis aussi là pour ça, je suis pas uniquement celui qui donne des ordres, je peux faire profiter les plus jeunes de mon expérience.

-Je…merci mon colonel… _(Bon allez…lâche toi...montre lui que tu lui fais confiance…raconte lui…il gardera ça pour lui et tu le sais…)_

La jeune femme se lança dans le récit de ce qui s'était passé. Arrivés dans une tribu Mongole qui considérait la femme plus comme un objet qu'autre chose, SG-1 avait dû se plier à leurs coutumes et Sam s'était retrouvée obligée de porter une robe bleue qui lui allait à merveille mais qu'elle ne supportait pas, ne serait-ce que pour ce qu'elle signifiait. Pendant que les trois hommes de l'équipe étaient invités à se joindre à une soirée autour du feu, le jeune femme s'était retrouvée consignée dans une tente d'où le fils du chef l'avait tirée pour l'attacher et l'emmener dans une tribu ennemie dans le but de l'échanger contre la fille du chef de ladite tribu dont il était amoureux. Trop fière, Sam n'avait pas été un «prix» assez élevé et elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière du pire macho de l'univers qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle allait devenir son «jouet» et qu'il allait la «dresser» par des coups et des humiliations répétés. Elle avait été le témoin impuissant des traitements que l'homme faisait subir à sa propre fille et quand le reste de SG-1 était arrivé elle avait pris un malin plaisir à mettre le foutoir dans les traditions. Elle avait été présentée comme un chef pour la Terre _(mort de rire)_ et avait décidé de se battre en duel pour sa liberté et celle de toutes les femmes de la tribu contre le chef qui l'avait séquestrée. Elle s'en était sortie avec une magnifique victoire mais elle avait contenu sa rage qui, combinée à la fatigue et aux souvenirs encore frais des coups et humiliations, l'avaient poussée à bout.

Ayant vidé son sac, la jeune femme laissa le silence s'installer. Jack s'approcha doucement d'elle et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait peur de la brusquer ou de ranimer sa colère, d'autant plus qu'il se savait assez maladroit.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise Carter? Cette robe vous allait magnifiquement bien mais vous aviez raison, les pantalons sont bien plus pratique pour se battre et montrer ses capacités de duelliste. Vous m'avez sincèrement impressionnée, je ne me doutais pas que vous étiez capable de tenir tête et de battre un mec de deux mètres armé d'une énorme machette en mesurant un 1 mètre 70 et en étant armée d'un simple couteau de combat. **(Je suis encore complètement scotché. Nan mais sérieux c'est pas commun!)**

-Merci mon colonel…honnêtement j'aurais mieux accepté la robe si elle n'avait pas signifié que j'acceptais un statut d'objet, temporaire mais statut d'objet quand même… _(Vous êtes adorable de vouloir me remonter le moral mais franchement vous devriez passer une journée dans le corps d'une femme dans l'armée, vous verriez ce que ça fait…)_

-Vous devez me prendre pour un macho mais honnêtement j'avais envie de prendre votre place pour exploser la tête de cet imbécile. **(Je suis sincère. J'ai jamais autant dévoilé mes pensées.)**

-Vous avez toujours envie de le faire? _(Trop chou le soutien moral, sincèrement)_

-Plus depuis que vous l'avez fait à la perfection. **(J'me répète mais j'suis complètement scotché!)**

-Merci mon colonel…

 **(Allez Sam…éclairez ce magnifique visage tout triste par un sourire…s'il vous plait…juste pour moi…)**

Comme si elle avait lu les pensées de son supérieur, Sam esquissa un mince sourire un peu triste.

 **(Merci Sam! J'aime vraiment pas vous voir triste…)**

-Allez, debout soldate. Même les meilleurs ont besoin de dormir. Je vous propose qu'on fasse une sieste à la base dans nos quartiers respectifs et qu'on rentre en même temps chacun chez soi d'accord? **(pitié pas de vent!)**

 _(Hi hi il est marrant à m'appeler soldate, ça me plait beaucoup!)_

Jack tendit une main à la jeune femme qui la prit sans hésiter et il la tira doucement pour la remettre debout.

-Ça me va!

 **(Oh merci Carter! On commence à faire du chemin tous les deux je crois!)**

 _(Youpi! C'est tellement mieux de pouvoir compter sur vous plutôt que de toujours me méfier mon colonel! Les choses commencent vraiment à se mettre en place entre nous!)_

Jack laissa Sam devant la porte de ses quartiers et s'éloigna vers les siens.

 _(Il est vraiment adorable quand il veut…son machisme et sa froideur c'était vraiment qu'une façade. Bon allez ma vieille, t'as besoin de dormir, tu penseras à ton colonel préféré une fois que t'auras récupéré de ta mission et de ta crise de larmes.)_

La jeune femme retira la veste qu'elle avait sur les épaules et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle venait juste de se glisser entre les draps de son lit quand elle se souvint qu'elle était partie sans veste à la salle de sport. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la veste et aperçu l'insigne du colonel ainsi que son nom. _(Oh…c'est trop gentil ça mon colonel! Bon faudra que je lui rende tout à l'heure…)_ La jeune femme sombra dans le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jack réalisa qu'il avait laissé sa veste à Carter en entrant dans ses quartiers. Il renonça à faire demi-tour, préférant la laisser tranquille et ayant une flemme phénoménale de faire autre chose que se mettre au lit. **(Bah…au pire elle va s'en apercevoir et elle te la rendra tout à l'heure. Puis de toute façon ça se fait pas de prêter sa veste à une femme et de lui redemander après, ça fait un peu genre «bon je vous ai passé ma veste, vous avez remarqué?», pas très gentleman tout ça…ouais c'est mieux de la laisser te la rendre plus tard. Wait…depuis quand je cogite moi? Je crois que mon capitaine préféré déteint sur moi...et le pire c'est que j'm'en fous! Bon allez, dodo Jack!)** le colonel s'endormit en souriant largement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam émergea du sommeil et d'un rêve étrange dans lequel tous les évènements de la mission et d'après s'étaient mélangés pour former quelque chose d'assez déroutant. La jeune femme resta un moment assise, les yeux dans le vague, chassant les dernières images de son rêve et la perturbation dans laquelle il l'avait mise. Elle parcourut sa chambre du regard et se félicita d'avoir retiré le paravent qui séparait la pièce en deux quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la veste du colonel. Un grand sourire idiot apparut bien malgré elle sur son visage. _(Bon allez Sam! Secoue toi un peu! Bon déjà regarde l'heure. Quoi?! 3h du mat?! Bon renonce à rentrer chez toi, tu verras le colonel demain, essai de dormir. Ouais mais j'ai plus envie de dormir en fait…Bon on sait jamais, il a peut-être plus envie de dormir non plus. Plus tôt tu lui rendra sa veste, plus tôt tu auras la conscience tranquille et plus vite tu arrêteras de rougir comme une collégienne.)_ La jeune femme s'extirpa du lit, enfila un uniforme propre, attrapa la veste de son supérieur et prit la direction des quartiers de ce dernier.

Jack se réveilla vers 3h du matin. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir et il pesta intérieurement contre les décalages horaires encore plus bizarres entre les planètes qu'entre les pays de la Terre. **(On fait quand même un drôle de métier…on peut potentiellement se vanter de se balader à travers l'univers et de sauver la planète mais on a les horaires les plus merdique de tous l'univers! Tsssssssss, j'suis encore en train de cogiter en mode Carter…Cette femme a beaucoup trop d'influence sur moi. Bon j'ai la dalle, allons voir si y a pas quelque chose qui traine au mess, avec un peu de chance elle aura faim elle aussi et elle aura pensé à ma veste.)**

Les deux militaires faillirent se télescoper au niveau de l'ascenseur quand Jack voulu y entrer au moment où Sam voulu en sortir.

-Oups! Désolé capitaine!

-Pas grave, ça tombe bien j'allais vous voir pour vous rendre ceci.

-Ah merci. Personnellement je descends au mess, ça vous dit?

-Bonne idée!

 **(Bon bah elle est pas compliquée quand elle veut. C'est gentil de me faciliter la vie de temps en temps.)**

 _(Génial! J'ai la dalle en plus. C'est dingue comme je peux avoir faim en rentrant de mission!)_

A l'étage du dessous, ils furent rejoint par Teal'c et Daniel qui avaient eux aussi pris l'initiative d'une excursion casse-croûte en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Jack? Vous pensez que c'est normal qu'on ait tous envie de manger en même temps?

 **(Danny Boy s'inquiète pour ça?!)**

 _(Rapidement inquiet Daniel…enfin ça peut se comprendre…)_

-Personnellement ça me parait pas bizarre puisqu'on est tous partis se reposer sans manger hier soir. Mais si vous êtes inquiet vous pouvez toujours allez réveiller le docteur Fraiser pour lui demander de vous examiner plus précisément que la visite médicale obligatoire.

-J'irai si on se retrouve une nouvelle fois au même endroit, au même moment et avec les mêmes intentions sans s'être concertés avant. Vous avez sans doute raison.

-Personnellement je suis d'accord avec le colonel. Nos voyages dans l'univers impliquent des décalages horaires, des changements de milieu, une déstructuration et restructuration du corps, des bouleversements biologiques…y a de quoi avoir faim à 3h du mat, surtout en ayant sauté le dîner.

-Merci madame le dictionnaire de vulgarisation scientifique. **(Incapable de pas placer sa science…c'est trop drôle!)**

-Je vous en prie monsieur le néophyte*, c'est gratuit. _(Pas foutu de retenir son humour…trop marrant!)_

-On dirait que l'atmosphère change entre vous deux! C'est bien!

-Daniel… **(à vous la suite Sam)**

-Sans commentaire… _(merci pour le début Jack)_

-Bon, bon…je dis plus rien…mais je trouve quand même que c'est mieux de vous entendre vous taquiner que de vous voir vous méfier l'un de l'autre en attendant la prochaine réplique cinglante hein…

-Bon, maintenant que vous avez constaté l'amélioration, soyez gentil Daniel, parlez-en dans votre tête…sans vouloir être méchant…

 _(Mais quel maladroit…vous savez vraiment pas exprimer vos pensées mon colonel…)_

-Vous faîtes bien de préciser que c'est pas méchant…y a quand même de quoi se vexer…je suis juste content de voir qu'on a une équipe soudée…

-Pardon Daniel…c'est juste que ni le colonel ni moi n'aimons qu'on nous montre qu'on a eu tort…comme n'importe quel être humain d'ailleurs…

 **(Merci Carter…vous venez de me sauver la mise…vous savez vraiment bien exprimer vos sentiments et ceux des autres, ça aide quand on est maladroit comme moi…)**

-Le truc génial avec vous Carter, c'est que vous exprimez ce que je pense à la perfection…

-Merci mon colonel.

-Bon ça va, vous êtes pardonnés…Mais Jack, laissez Sam parler la prochaine fois.

-Message reçu 5 sur 5 docteur Jackson.

Les quarte promeneurs nocturne arrivèrent finalement au mess et s'installèrent à la table qui était en passe de devenir leur table officielle.

-La prochaine fois je viens avec mon couteau de combat et je grave «cette table est la propriété de SG-1».

 _(Mais quel gamin!)_

-Je désapprouve.

 **(Rabat joie)**

-Mais je fais ce que je veux. **(Et toc!)**

-Je sais, mais je désapprouve quand même. _(Non mais!)_

-Alors je graverai aussi «le capitaine Sam Carter désapprouve ce que j'ai fait mais je m'en fiche je fais ce que je veux» et je signerai. **(Re toc!)**

-Vous êtes un incorrigible gamin mon colonel. _(Un gamin dans un corps d'homme…nous v'là bien!)_

-Je sais Carter mais je suis trop vieux pour changer. **(C'est vrai en plus, j'ai essayé mais ça marche pas. Bon j'ai pas envie aussi mais ça c'est un autre problème.)**

-Oh vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça. La preuve: vous êtes encore un homme de terrain. _(Jack heu colonel O'Neill et vieux ça va pas DU TOUT ensemble!)_

-Vous avez toujours des arguments imbattables Carter, c'est pas juste! **(snif…j'suis battu…)**

-Je sais, j'y travaille régulièrement. _(C'est tout un art mon cher.)_

-Tricheuse. **(Oui, j'suis jaloux et alors?)**

-Seulement bosseuse, mon colonel. _(Ne crions pas au crime please.)_

-Mouais… **(encore battu…re snif…)**

-Quelle éloquence Jack!

-Chut Danny Boy, chut.

-Danny Boy?! Nan mais c'est quoi encore cette invention?!

-Mon cerveau qui vous a donné ce nom. **(Oups…j'ai pensé à voix haute…)**

 _(Ah ah! Daniel est fichu! Ce surnom va faire le tour de la base si le colonel laisse échapper ça!)_

-Bon bah puisque même le gamin du groupe me prend pour un gamin je retourne me coucher. Bonne fin de nuit tout le monde.

-A demain Danny Boy! **(Désolé, trop tentant!)**

-Jack, la ferme.

 _(Gamin n°1 et gamin n°2 se font la guéguerre, qui va gagner? Danny Boy? Ou Gamin Number One?)_

-Je retourne dans mes quartiers également.

 **(Ah, première fois que Teal'c dit quelque chose en une heure, il va encore neiger en juillet!)**

-Bon bah je crois qu'on a plus qu'à faire comme nos deux collègues mon colonel. Vous venez?

Les deux militaires se levèrent et prirent la direction de l'ascenseur. Jack décida de raccompagner sa collègue jusqu'à ses quartiers. **(décidément, ça devient une habitude!)**

-Bonne fin de nuit capitaine.

-Merci mon colonel, à vous aussi. Et encore merci pour la veste. _(c'était vraiment adorable de votre part)_

-J'vous en prie capitaine, c'est normal, j'allais pas vous laisser attraper une bronchite sans rien faire. **(je suis incapable de laisser une jolie fille geler sur place, c'est un réflexe chez moi. Heu bon d'accord, je me cherche des excuses parce que j'assume pas trop m'enfin bon…)**

Sam le regarda s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur, heureuse de l'amitié naissante entre eux.

* * *

*néophyte = ignorant, débutant en ce qui concerne un domaine (ici la science du coup^^)


	3. Questions existencielles

**Note:** Salut tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolée de poster si tard mais je n'ai plus internet, il a fallut que j'attende d'avoir du temps libre au lycée pour poster. Bref, voici le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, elles me font toujours plaisir et elles peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer. Bon le chapitre est moins long que d'habitude et beaucoup moins long que le chapitre 2 qui était vraiment très long pour le coup. Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir mes petits délires!

* * *

Au fil des missions, les quatre membres de SG-1 apprirent à travailler ensemble et à communiquer discrètement et par signaux visuels sur le terrain. Daniel rigolait en douce en voyant Sam et Jack utiliser de moins en moins de gestes et se comprendre de plus ou plus souvent d'un simple regard. Connaissant un peu les lois militaires il savait parfaitement que ses deux amis n'avaient pas le droit d'entretenir des relations dépassant le cadre professionnel mais il était amusé de les voir s'entendre aussi bien alors qu'ils avaient démarré sur des mauvaises bases. Il avait remarqué que Jack n'appelait plus Sam que par son prénom depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux bloqués sous la glace. Aucun des deux n'avaient parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. L'archéologue n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de les interroger là-dessus mais ils avaient tous les deux fait la sourde oreille à ses questions. Daniel observait actuellement de loin les deux militaires en pleine discussion à voix basse. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais l'expression de Jack et le regard de Sam en disaient assez long pour qu'il devine qu'ils ressassaient encore une fois cette fin de mission où ils avaient faillit mourir tous les deux. Croisant le regard noir de Jack, l'archéologue replongea en soupirant dans sa traduction.

Jack avait du mal à soutenir le regard perdu de Sam, il ne supportait pas d'y lire une telle souffrance.

-Sam…personnellement j'ai réussi à m'en remettre mais si vous en faîtes toujours des cauchemars je pense qu'il est temps de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je veux vous aider Sam, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir faire une erreur sur le terrain parce que vous êtes épuisée. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie plus que d'habitude parce que vous ne dormez pas assez. Sam, regardez moi. **(Et je vous en supplie, écoutez moi pour une fois!)**

-Je veux pas…mon colonel je peux pas en parler à quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas vécu…et j'ai pas besoin de psy! _(s'il vous plait Jack écoutez moi sans rien dire…j'ai juste besoin de parler, de vous parler…de passer du temps avec vous…)_

-Je vous dit pas non plus d'aller voir un professionnel mais vous vous entendez très bien avec le docteur Fraiser par exemple, et sous le couvert du secret médical je pense que vous pouvez lui faire assez confiance pour lui dire ce que vous ne voulez ou ne pouvez pas me dire à moi.

-Je…il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire parce qu'elles ne devraient même pas être possibles! _(putain mais je peux pas vous dire que je vous aime! Je peux le dire à personne! J'ai pas le droit de le dire! Pas le droit de vous aimer!)_

-Carter ça suffit! Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas, des choses qui n'ont pas le droit d'exister mais elles sont là et c'est comme ça, on peut pas faire autrement. Si ces choses pèsent trop alors il faut apprendre à faire confiance à quelqu'un et lui dire. Carter vous vous tuez à petit feu! Réagissez merde!

 _(HEIN?! Il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi?! Ou alors…ou alors il sait…Il connaît même peut-être ça…)_

-Mon colonel…je suis désolée…je suis une vraie tête de mule…Vous avez raison, je fais confiance à Janet…Je vous fais confiance aussi bien sûr mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire à son supérieur hiérarchique, même si c'est la personne la plus proche de nous…

 **(What?! Bon je crois que je suis pas le seul à cacher des choses dans le coin…Enfin bon déjà elle va pouvoir se confier complètement à quelqu'un…C'est quand même dingue qu'une si jolie fille soit si seule…)**

-C'est pas grave Carter, ça arrive. Désolé de vous avoir à moitié crié dessus. Allez, filez donc retrouver votre amie, un déjeuner entre scientifiques ça se refuse pas quand on s'appelle Samantha Carter. **(Oui! Un sourire sincère!)**

-Pas grave mon colonel. Bon bah je vous vois plus tard, essayer de revenir entier monsieur le militaire à 100%. _(Vous m'avez cherché mon colonel!)_

 **(Prends toi ça mon vieux Jack, tu l'as mérité.)**

-A quoi? C'est des maths ça nan? **(Tu va encore t'en prendre plein la tronche mon vieux…)**

 _(Il me cherche là!)_

-Gamin Number One est de retour!

 **(Bingo!)**

-De quoi?

 _(Vous avez très bien entendu mon cher, je vais pas me répéter, j'aime pas ça, niark niark niark)_

-Nan rien.

 **(Bon je l'ai cherchée là. Allez Carter, gardez moi ce sourire et filez retrouver Miss Doc.)**

Jack regarda sa collègue s'éloigner, heureux de lui avoir redonné le sourire et soulagé qu'elle l'ait ENFIN écouté. Le militaire se tourna vers l'archéologue plongé, en apparence, dans sa traduction.

-Bon Danny Boy, faut qu'on parle là.

-Heu vous disiez Jack?

-Qu'il faut qu'on parle. Ecoutez Daniel, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour Sam et je m'inquiète aussi, probablement plus que nécessaire. **(Beaucoup plus que nécessaire…beaucoup trop pour être honnête…)** J'ai réussi à la persuader de discuter avec le docteur Fraiser et je pense que c'est en bonne voie donc, s'il vous plait, essayez de ne pas trop l'embêter avec ça, ok?

-C'est à dire? Je suis pas objectif mais je vois pas trop ce que je fais de mal…

 **(Z'êtes pas objectif nan en effet, mais bon je le suis pas non plus alors on va essayer d'être sympa et de dire les choses avec tact, pas comme d'habitude)**

-Je vous reproche rien Daniel. Evitez simplement de lui demander si elle a bien dormi quand ça se voit bien que non ou de lui demander toutes les trois minutes si ça va, d'accord? **(C'est bon ou…?)**

-Ah oui ça, oui d'accord je vais faire attention. Mais faîtes la même chose de votre côté Jack, je pense qu'elle a accepté d'aller voir Fraiser uniquement pour avoir la paix…même si elle va probablement se confier au final.

 **(Yes! Mission accomplie! Bon va quand même falloir que je demande à Sam de m'apprendre comment elle fait pour toujours trouver les mots justes…je lui arrive pas à la cheville)**

-Ouais…vous avez sans doute raison…enfin bref, on n'a qu'à se rappeler à l'ordre mutuellement.

-Bonne idée.

-Bon je vous laisse à votre traduction. **(Bon courage mec, sincèrement.)** Je vais faire un tour à la salle de sport, Teal'c doit y être.

-A plus tard Jack.

-A plus Danny Boy! **(Pas pu résister!)**

-Jack!

 **(Trop tard! J'suis plus là!)**

Jack se dirigea effectivement vers la salle de sport mais fit un détour de quelques étages par l'infirmerie. Il constata que Sam discutait avec Janet et, rassuré, reprit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le Jaffa.

-Franchement Janet, je sais pas comment le prendre…je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi mais ils m'étouffent un peu tous les deux, surtout le colonel.

-Sam, si le colonel t'a conseillé de venir me parler c'est qu'il doit se sentir impuissant. Il pense probablement que je suis mieux placée pour t'aider. Mais pour ça il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je te fais la promesse que je place ce que tu va me dire sous le secret médical.

 _(J'ai peur Janet…si tu savais comme j'ai peur de ta réaction…j'espère sincèrement que tu va pas me faire la morale, que tu ne me rejettera pas, que t'ira pas faire un rapport au général…Allez Sam, lance toi.)_

-Janet, on peut aller ailleurs? Dans un endroit discret?

-Bien sûr, viens dans mon bureau.

 _(T'es sûre que c'est sécurisé? J'ai vraiment pas besoin que quelqu'un m'entende…)_

Les deux femmes passèrent dans la pièce située au fond de l'infirmerie et toujours fermée.

-Bon, tu peux plus te dérober maintenant Sam.

 _(merci Janet, j'avais remarqué…franchement je suis mal…bon allez…lance toi ma vieille…)_

-Janet…je sais que c'est interdit mais…je…je suis complètement folle du colonel O'Neill…je l'aime…je sais que c'est lui qui peut me rendre heureuse…mais je sais aussi que c'est impossible sauf si je démissionne, ce que je ne veux pas faire. Et puis ça n'est probablement pas réciproque…

-Sam, les lois militaires te l'interdisent mais tu ne peux pas aller contre tes sentiments. Quand à ceux du colonel…même s'il ne t'aime pas autant que toi tu l'aime, j'ai observé ses attentions et je sais que tu es importante pour lui. Je vais pas te dire d'aller lui dire ou pas, c'est à toi de décider mais tu as toutes les infos en mains.

 _(Oh merci pour la compréhension Janet! Je m'attendais à une leçon de morale! Merci! T'es vraiment une amie en or! Bon ça résout pas mon problème mais ça aide! Oh wait…tu penses vraiment que je suis importante aux yeux de Jack?! Sérieux?! Nan parce que là ça serait juste par-fait!)_

-Janet…j'ai pas le droit de lui dire…et en même temps…depuis qu'on s'est perdus sous la glace…j'ai peur qu'on soit séparés à jamais l'un de l'autre sans que je ne puisse jamais lui dire à quel point il compte dans ma vie…Et…tu penses vraiment que je suis importante à ses yeux…?

-Sam…si un jour vous vous retrouvez en sérieux danger de mort, si un jour tu pense que l'un d'entre vous ne va pas s'en sortir, alors je te conseille de lui dire ce jour-là. Et crois-moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un de cette façon depuis que je travaille au SGC. Tu es spéciale pour lui, ça se voit.

 _(C'est vrai? Il me regarde vraiment comme quelqu'un de spécial? Oh Janet je veux te croire mais j'ai tellement peur d'être déçue…)_

-Tu as peut-être raison…Mais j'ai un peu peur aussi…peur des conséquences de ce que je peux dire…

-Oh je pense que le colonel O'Neill ne t'en voudra pas de lui avouer ce genre de chose tu sais, surtout si vous échappez de peu à la mort…sans vouloir plomber l'ambiance…En tout cas n'hésite surtout pas à venir me parler si tu as besoin, je suis toujours là.

 _(Ouais bon…il m'en voudra peut-être pas mais je risque de briser quelque chose entre nous…Ah mais quelle idée de tomber amoureuse de lui! Il est tellement parfait en plus! Bon heu Sam atterrit please…)_

-De toute façon on verra bien ce qui se passe si cette situation arrive un jour…Vraiment merci Janet, t'es une amie en or tu sais…

-C'est sûr…y a pas d'autre possibilité de toute façon…Oh je suis certaine que tu ferais la même chose pour moi.

-C'est pas faux.

-Bon allez viens, j'ai la dalle.

-On dirait Jack! Heu le colonel… _(oups…j'dois être rouge tomate)_ Bon allez je te suis!

-T'es toute rouge! Mais j'vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu!

-Chut Janet! Chut!

-J'ai rien dit!

-Bon allez viens!

Sam esquiva la main de Janet qui tentait de la décoiffer et attrapa son amie par le bras pour la tirer vers l'ascenseur.

 **(Bande de gamines! Mais c'est cool, je retrouve ma petite Sam pleine de vie!)**

-Oh regarde qui est là Sam!

-Janet arrête, on dirait une collégienne! Et merci j'avais vu! Mon colonel, vous pensez pouvoir résister à un déjeuner avec deux scientifiques absolument insupportables?

-C'est une invitation?

-Ouais!

-Acceptée! Et oui je vais survivre, enfin je pense.

-Bah au pire y aura un médecin dans le coin.

-C'est rassurant tout ça. Sam! Regardez devant vous!

-Oups! Désolée mon général.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas poser de question et que je vais avoir un épisode amnésique.

-Désolée…

 **(Carter vous êtes trop chou quand vous rougissez comme ça! Puis cette petite voix mi amusée, mi gênée…Heeeeelp! J'vais pas résister!)**

-Mon colonel? Y a quelqu'un?

-Hein quoi?!

-Allô y a quelqu'un?

-Ah heu oui, j'arrive.

 _(Ah ah adorable Jack dans la lune!)_

Daniel et Teal'c rejoignirent les trois autres au mess et Jack réussit à survivre à un déjeuner avec trois scientifiques impossibles à faire taire et un Jaffa impossible à faire parler.


	4. Imcompréhensions

Note: Salut! Bon bah j'ai encore des problèmes d'internet du coup je poste encore depuis le lycée donc désolée pour le retard...J'espère VRAIMENT que je vais récupérer internet cette semaine parce que ça& commence à être très handicapant...Enfin bref, chapitre 4! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews! Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui mettent régulièrement des reviews, c'est très encourageant! Et merci à chacun des lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre, chacun de vous est important! Bon je me tais, bonne lecture!

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine que Jacob Carter avait quitté définitivement la Terre pour être «le lien entre la Tok'ra et la Terre». Une semaine qu'elle avait miraculeusement trouvé un moyen de guérir le cancer qui menaçait son père. Une semaine que la Tok'ra avait trouvé un nouvel hôte pour Selmac, l'un des plus importants de leurs membres. Une semaine que Jack la regardait de travers à cause de cette décision qu'elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde. Une semaine qu'elle avait rencontrée Martouf/Lantash. Une semaine qu'elle se sentait bien plus coupable qu'avant. Et exactement deux mois qu'elle avait été contrainte de servir d'hôte à Jolinar. Deux mois que la Tok'ra _(LE Tok'ra! Sam, les symbiotes n'ont pas de genre, tu le sais bien!)_ avait sacrifié sa vie et toutes ses précieuses connaissances pour permettre à Sam de rester en vie. Deux mois que les souvenirs de Jolinar refaisaient surface dans ses rêves la nuit. Deux mois qu'elle se rendait en partie responsable de la mort de la _(LE! bordel!)_ Tok'ra.

 _(Bon allez ma vieille, montre que t'as du courage et va affronter monsieur tête de pioche…T'as pas beaucoup de choix de toute façon, faut que ça redevienne comme avant, faut que ça rentre dans l'ordre définitivement. T'en a besoin et tu le sais…)_

Sam sorti de son labo et se rendit d'un pas déterminé vers les quartiers du colonel O'Neill. Elle frappa plusieurs fois sans succès et abandonna pour se rendre à la salle de sport. Elle ne l'y trouva pas et ni au mess non plus. Marchant encore une fois beaucoup trop vite et le nez en l'air elle heurta quelqu'un.

-Carter! Enfin! Vous êtes invisible ou quoi? Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche! **(C'est pas trop tôt! J'ai pas toute la journée pour vous courir après moi!)**

-Je vous retourne la question mon colonel! Vous êtes pire qu'une anguille ma parole! Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche! _(Nan mais je rêve! Ça fait trois plombes que je lui cours après! J'ai pas que ça à faire!)_

-Bon vous vous êtes trouvés c'est bon! Trouvez un endroit tranquille et dites-vous ce que vous avez à vous dire j'en ai ma claque de vous voir faire la tronche!

 **(Hou là! Remonté le Danny Boy! On va suivre ses ordres je crois…)**

 _(What?! Heu bon ok Daniel…on va vous obéir, vous inquiétez pas…)_

-Heu…ok Daniel…venez mon colonel, je vous propose qu'on aille au labo.

-Ouais…bonne idée…et Daniel…zen…vous êtes flippant quand vous pétez en câble…

-J'veux rien savoir! Allez donc régler vos affaires!

Les deux militaires s'éclipsèrent à toute vitesse. Arrivés au labo ils restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

-Bon heu…déjà asseyez-vous si vous voulez mon colonel. _(Meilleure approche de tous les temps…pathétique ma vieille…)_

-Heu ok… **(Aide la pas surtout mec…fait en sorte que ça dure des plombes…)**

-Bon…je crois qu'on est d'accord sur le fait que l'objet principal du problème c'est la décision que j'ai prise pour mon père.

-On est d'accord.

-S'il vous plait mon colonel, expliquez-moi ce qui vous dérange dans cette décision. Je vous promet de vous écouter jusqu'au bout, de ne pas vous interrompre.

 **(Bon…elle fait l'effort de m'écouter alors je vais essayer d'être sympa, de dire les choses calmement et avec tact…pas comme d'habitude quoi…)**

-Carter…les Tok'ra n'ont pas envie de détruire toute la galaxie mais ils continuent quand même d'utiliser les hôtes. Ils disent que les hôtes choisissent mais quand on voit le cas de votre père…Choisir entre la mort et partager son corps avec un symbiote qui offre une guérison complète et une vie encore très longue et qui a désespérément besoin d'un hôte, pour moi c'est pas un vrai choix. Je comprends très bien que vous vouliez voir votre père vivre et Selmac est plus sympa que la plupart des Tok'ra mais j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu proposer à votre père une expérience que vous continuez à qualifier de pire expérience de votre vie. Ça me dépasse!

 _(Wahou! Je l'ai jamais entendu parler autant! Bon je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. A moi de lui expliquer mon point de vue…ça va pas être simple parce qu'il a quand même raison sur certains points…)_

 **(Bon…à votre tour Sam…j'espère que vous avez capté ce que j'ai dit…)**

-Mon colonel…je comprends en grande partie votre point de vue mais je veux vous expliquer certaines choses.

-Allez-y Sam, à vous la parole.

-L'expérience avec Jolinar…au départ j'ai rien compris mais elle m'a tout expliqué. Et moi je nous voyais, elle et moi, coincées dans cette foutue cellule sans pouvoir rien faire! J'étais complètement paniquée et Jolinar avait tellement peur pour moi qu'elle a laissé les images d'autres assassinats me parvenir et les voir ça m'a encore plus paniquée…j'ai essayé de vous expliquer parce que je vous fais confiance mais je comprends votre réaction…vous en voulez à tous les Goa'uld à cause de Kowalski et je comprends que vous n'ayez pas voulu revivre ça…Mon colonel…c'est grâce à Jolinar qu'on a trouvé nos plus puissants alliés contre les Goa'uld…je n'oublierai jamais ça…et puis ça m'a permis de tout comprendre…Quand j'ai vu Selmac et son hôte dans cet état…J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prendre la décision à cause de ma propre expérience mais j'ai déjà perdu ma mère et j'avais une chance unique de sauver mon père et en me concentrant sur les questions/réponses avec Jolinar je pouvais facilement entrevoir ce à quoi mon père pouvait avoir accès. Et puis mon père aurait pu refuser…je m'attendais même à ce qu'il refuse.

 **(Ok…bon heu je crois que j'ai compris…mais j'ai quand même un petit problème encore…)**

-Sam…comment vous pouviez mettre la vie de votre père entre des mains inconnues et potentiellement ennemies?!

-Je leur ai fait confiance d'instinct. C'est comme si je les connaissaient depuis longtemps…vous le savez déjà mais quand Jolinar est morte en moi elle a laissé une trace, des souvenirs…c'est ce qui fais que je leur ai fait confiance, que je savais que mon père et nous-même ne risquions rien et que je m'entende si bien avec Martouf, que mes sentiments soient même parfois confus avec lui parce que Jolinar et lui s'aimaient…Sur ce dernier point je vous demande de rester discret mon colonel, je vous fais confiance mais Martouf m'avait demandé de garder ça pour moi, par fierté sans doute…

 **(Oh! Pauvre Martouf, je vais essayer de pas le martyriser juste parce qu'il est si proche de Sam…)**

 _(Je vous en supplie mon colonel…essayez de comprendre…)_

-Je vois…je comprends mieux…même si j'ai toujours un peu de mal…Et comptez sur moi, je dirais rien. Merci de me faire autant confiance Sam…

 **(Oh Sam…pleurez pas s'il vous plait…)** Sam…qu'est ce qui va pas…?

-C'est rien…c'est juste que…c'est le genre de discussion qui…qui remue des mauvais souvenirs… _(Sam, craque pas…craque pas devant lui…)_

-Sam… **(Oh non…j'aime vraiment pas vous voir comme ça** …) allez…venez là…

Jack attira sa petite scientifique préférée à lui. La jeune femme vint se blottir dans les bras de son colonel, assise sur ses genoux, la tête calée contre son épaule.

-Sam…je suis toujours là pour les membres de mon équipe. Je serai toujours là pour vous…venez me voir quand ça va pas…venez me réveiller la nuit si vos souvenirs vous hantent…je connais trop les nuits blanches qu'ils font passer pour vous laisser vivre la même chose... **(Mec…tu viens de révéler un truc qui va avoir des conséquences pour toi…)**

 _(Oh…comment j'ai fait pour ne penser qu'à moi…avec l'expérience qu'il a, il a forcément des souvenirs qui le hantent…il est vraiment adorable…)_

-Mon colonel…je…merci…j'y penserai…et…n'hésitez pas vous aussi…je suis toujours là pour mes collègues…toujours là pour vous…

 **(Sam…vous étiez obligée de vous rendre compte de ça?)**

-Merci Sam…Bon heu…je veux pas casser le moment mais va bien falloir qu'on donne signe de vie si on veut pas voir Danny Boy débarquer dans le coin…

-Heu oui c'est vrai que là…c'est pas le meilleur moment pour une irruption dans le labo.

 _(Si quelqu'un entre on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou!)_

Heu…y a un truc qui m'intrigue…

 _(Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?)_

-Je vous écoute.

-C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que les Go…les symbiotes n'ont pas de genre, on est d'accord?

 _(What? J'vois pas où il veut en venir là…)_

-Heu…oui.

-Pourtant quand vous parlez de Jolinar vous utilisez toujours le féminin… **(J'me sens très con…c'est vraiment la question qui tue sérieux…m'enfin bon ça m'intrigue, j'demande)**

 _(Ah ok! J'ai cru qu'il allait encore me reprocher quelque chose!)_

-C'est que…c'est une préférence de Jolinar…ses hôtes ont presque toujours été des femmes juste par choix…Lantash préfère des hôtes masculins et Selmac s'en fiche du moment que son hôte à de l'humour. Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre mais…

-Y a pire comme bizarrerie côté Tok'ra…leur façon de parler par exemple.

-Ça me choque pas compte tenu de leur âge mais si vous le dîtes…

 **(Désolé d'avance de casser l'ambiance…faut que je vous le dise là maintenant tout de suite tant que je suis seul avec vous...et qu'on est pas en danger de mort…)**

-Sam…je sais pas trop comment vous dire ça mais…quand je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez vous aussi possédée par un symbiote j'ai cru que je vous avais perdue pour toujours…

 _(Heu…bon ok, le tact c'est pas votre fort…Bon bah puisqu'on est dans les confidences...)_

-Mais je suis là mon colonel, et je vais très bien. Je crois qu'on a chacun eu notre moment de panique…quand on était sous la glace j'en avais rien à faire de rentrer en vie, ce que je voulais c'était vous ramener à la base en vie, j'aurais pas supporté de vous voir mourir comme ça…

-Brrr pas très joyeux tout ça…Bon, assez parler de cadavres. Je vous propose d'aller manger, enfin si vous avez aussi faim que moi.

Sam éclata de rire. _(L'art et la manière de détendre maladroitement l'atmosphère! Je vous adore Jack!)_

 **(Ah ce rire! Tellement agréable à entendre! Ça me donne toujours le sourire pour trois semaines au moins!)**

-Bonne idée! Allez debout!

-Quelle énergie!

-Bah quoi? J'ai faim moi aussi!

-Sam? Jack? Je peux entrer?

-C'est ouvert Daniel! Mais on allait manger.

-Ah bah je venais vous chercher pour ça.

-On arrive Danny Boy!

-Jack! Arrêtez avec ça! Et Sam arrêtez de rigoler, ça aide pas!

 _(Jack! Vous me tuez à chaque fois! C'est pas croyable!)_

 **(Désolé Dan, je résiste pas à votre tête! Ni au rire de Sam!)**

-Ah au fait Sam, on a reçu un message de la Tok'ra! Votre père vient faire un tour sur Terre dans une semaine avec Martouf, ils viennent expliquer le rôle de la Tok'ra et discuter des accords qui seront potentiellement passés avec nous.

-Mon père fait de la politique interplanétaire maintenant! On aura tout vu! Mais je suis super contente de l'info, merci Daniel!

 **(Daniel, continuez à apporter ce genre d'info, je résiste pas au sourire de Sam, c'est trop génial! Bon par contre va falloir surveiller mister Martouf quand même, même si je sais qu'il montrera et fera rien.)**

 _(YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PAPA ET MARTOUF SUR TERRE DANS UNE SEMAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! OMG C'EST TROP GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Et oui je mérite un coup de Zat pour me remettre les idées en place mais j'm'en fou!)_

-Sam? Allô? Sam Carter? **(Complètement à l'ouest la d'moiselle!)**

-Hein quoi? Kékispasse? _(Oups!_ _Deconnected!)_

-Bah faut bouger si vous voulez manger…pas question que je vous ramène un plateau au milieu du couloir.

-Tsssssssss même pas fichu de ménager sa pauvre petite coéquipière qui vient à peine de se remettre de l'annonce de monsieur le traducteur sur pattes.

 **(Heu…pourquoi y a Jack bis en femme juste devant moi?)**

-Heu…Sam…vous allez bien?

 _(Mouahahahahahah Daniel et Jack complètement paumés c'est épique!)_

-Je vais très bien, merci Danny Boy!

 **(Oh nan Sam z'êtes pas sérieuse! Dîtes plus rien j'peux plus me retenir de rire!)**

-Sam…vous êtes grave quand même là…

 _(Mouahahahahahah je sais Daniel, je sais!)_

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai une TRES mauvaise influence sur vous capitaine!

-M'en fiche mon colonel, c'est marrant!

 **(Je suis d'accord! C'est trop drôle! Restez comme ça ma p'tite Sam!)**

-Moi ça me va hein, c'est juste pour Danny Boy.

-Mais arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça! J'suis pas un gamin! J'suis plus vieux que Sam!

-N'empêche là on dirait un gamin dans l'immédiat!

 **(Sam! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?!)**

-A deux contre un c'est pas équitable, je capitule bande de lâches!

Gros éclat de rire général dans le mess. Daniel essaya de garder sa dignité en se murant dans un silence boudeur.

-Capitaine Carter, colonel O'Neill, faites attention à votre public quand vous vous donnez en spectacle au milieu du mess, vous allez m'obliger à faire beaucoup trop d'épisodes amnésiques.

Les deux militaires se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

 _(Des vrais collégiens! On est totalement irrécupérables!)_

 **(Ah ah la tête du général! Il s'attendait pas à nous trouver en mode collégiens!)**

-Irrécupérables…vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables tous les deux…

-On sait Janet, on sait.

 **(Ouais, j'vous jure qu'on le sait!)**

-Mais on s'en fiche Doc!

 _(Mais vraiment! On en a absolument rien à faire!)_


	5. Taquineries

**Note:** Salut tout le monde! Bon bah chapitre 5 en route quoi! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en reviews! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Papa! Je t'en supplie arrête! Tu sais très bien que ni le colonel ni moi ne pouvons rien faire! Aucun de nous deux n'a envie de se faire virer ou de démissionner! _(Et puis j'ai plus 5 ans! Ça va bien 5 minutes les leçons de morale!)_

-Sam…tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…je veux simplement voir ma fille heureuse. Et pas uniquement dans son travail. Et quand je vois ta façon de le regarder je sais que tu n'es pas totalement heureuse. Ce sont des choses qu'on peut cacher à tout le monde sauf à ses parents.

 _(Blablabla…Je sais, je connais le discours, merci papa.)_

-Papa…s'il te plait…j'ai pas le choix…

-Tu peux démissionner de l'armée sans démissionner du programme Stargate.

 _(QUOI?! Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars!)_

-Mais c'est pas ce que je veux! Mon statut de militaire compte pour moi!

-Sam…tu es la fille la plus compliquée que je connaisse…

-Et je sais de qui je tiens…

-Sans commentaire.

 _(J'allais pas me laisser faire! Non mais!)_

-Ecoute papa…je peux comprendre que tu voudrais me voir en heureuse mère de famille mais ce n'est pas la voie que j'ai choisi, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Je préfère partager le terrain avec le colonel plutôt que de ne plus rien pouvoir partager du tout. Et même si je sais très bien que ça ne me suffit pas, notre amitié est précieuse pour moi et je ne veux rien briser. J'ai réfléchi papa. Et j'ai fait mes choix. _(Je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre…)_

-Aussi têtue que moi…D'accord, c'est ton choix. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ne plus rien tenter.

-Je sais papa, tu viens de le dire, on est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Mais s'il te plait, ne va pas faire le messager auprès du colonel, si un jour je veux lui dire, je le ferai. _(Vraiment…respecte au moins ça…je veux rien briser entre Jack et moi…il compte trop dans ma vie pour prendre un pareil risque…)_

-Message reçu. Mais j'ai pleins d'autres moyens d'action.

-Oh je sais, mais j'en connais une bonne partie je pense.

-Pour ça je te fais confiance.

 _(Alors la guerre est déclarée…? Très bien, mais je suis une adversaire coriace et je compte pas me laisser faire.)_

Trois coups retentirent à la porte du laboratoire de Sam dans lequel elle était enfermée depuis une bonne heure avec son père.

-Carter? Je peux entrer? **(Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien vous dire pour y passer autant de temps?!)**

-Vous pouvez mon colonel.

-Heu…Daniel commençait à se demander si vous n'alliez pas rater le briefing. **(Bon…ok…JE me demandais si vous n'alliez pas rater ce fichu briefing…j'avoue…je plaide coupable.)**

-Il est dans combien de temps?

-Il commence dans 10 minutes.

 _(MERDE! Pas question que j'arrive en retard!)_

-QUOI?! J'arrive tout de suite! Désolée papa, faut que je file!

-Je peux rester? Selmac voudrait jeter un œil sur tes travaux.

-Pas de soucis! Allez à plus tard! _(Viiiiiiiiiiiite j'vais être à la bourre!)_

La jeune femme s'éloigna en courant, entrainant Jack à sa suite.

 **(Quelle tornade! Cette fille m'épuisera un jour!)**

-Carter! Attendez moi enfin!

-Désolée mon colonel! J'ai pas l'habitude d'être en retard moi!

 **(Elle est sérieuse?! Nan mais oh! Et le respect il est où?! Tsssssssss elle est loin la petite Carter qui avait besoin de se défendre…Elle attaque maintenant, elle a pris de l'assurance. Trop peut-être…mais ça me déplait pas, au contraire!)**

-Vous croyez que ça me plait?

 _(Désolée! Pas pu m'en empêcher!)_

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit!

 **(Quelle gamine! J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle!)**

-Bon allez, avancez, j'arriverai peut-être à l'heure pour une fois.

 **(Tire toi une balle dans le pied Jack, vas y, facilite lui la tâche)**

-Pour l'unique fois de votre vie oui.

-Que…Hé!

Sam recommença à courir en lançant sa phrase et Jack s'élança à sa poursuite, résigné.

 _(Vous me rattraperez jamais! Vous savez très bien que je suis la plus rapide!)_

 **(Ralentissez Carter! On sait tous les deux que vous êtes la plus rapide. Un peu de pitié quoi!)**

-Capitaine Carter, colonel O'Neill, où courez vous comme ça?!

-A un briefing, désolée mon major mais on a pas le temps de vous tenir compagnie!

 **(Hou là! Elle joue avec le feu la miss!)**

-On est pas au collège major, on a le droit de courir quand même! **(Bon ok, moi aussi je joue avec le feu.)**

 _(Jack! Vous êtes malade?! Bon techniquement vous êtes son supérieur mais quand même!)_

-Mon colonel je ne vous permet pas de…Hé!

Les deux officiers étaient déjà reparti à toute vitesse, laissant Samuels planté au milieu d'un couloir.

-Tant pis pour eux! Je ferai un rapport! Ils auront à répondre de leur insolence devant le général Hammond! Et puis lui n'a qu'à tenir ses hommes!

-Pardon? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu major.

-Mes respects mon général.

-On discutera plus tard, j'ai un briefing avec SG-1.

-En parlant de SG-1 je…Hé! C'est pas vrai…

Le général était déjà parti. Abandonnant Samuels au milieu du couloir.

Les deux sprinteurs entrèrent avec fracas dans la salle de briefing.

 _(Ouf! On est à l'heure!)_

 **(Miracle! J'suis à l'heure!)**

-Alors Daniel? Vous voyez bien qu'on est pas en retard!

-Mais j'ai rien dit moi?!

-Bon les enfants un peu de sérieux!

Sam et Jack se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, adressant au général le salut réglementaire.

-Bien, asseyez-vous. Tout d'abord, sachez que les Tok'ra repartiront demain matin. Les discussions sont terminés et des accords ont été signés. Ensuite vous devez savoir que vos deux semaines de vacances se terminent ce soir. Dès demain vous reprenez du service. Vous partirez donc à 14h précises pour P3X-782, d'après des informations Tok'ra Apophis y a installé une base assez conséquente. Allez-y, récoltez un maximum d'informations, voyez s'il y a des rebelles et s'il y a possibilité d'affaiblir Apophis. Evitez de tout faire exploser avant que l'agent Tok'ra ne vous retrouve, les accords que nous venons de passer risqueraient de ne plus tenir.

 **(Pas question de tout faire péter! Ça demande trop de charge de C4!)**

-De toute façon je préfère que Carter mette ses talents de saboteur en action plutôt que de risquer de tuer des rebelles ou des Tok'ra.

-Une défaillance technique se répare colonel.

-Pas quand elle est causée par Carter, j'ai déjà testé.

 _(Oups! J'ai encore oublié de remettre son ordi en état de marche! Bon je m'y met dès qu'on sort de là, ça fait quand même un bon mois que ça dure!)_

-Vous êtes capable d'endommager la technologie Goa'uld pour longtemps capitaine?

-S'il s'agit d'un vaisseau ou d'une base je peux causer des dégâts irréparables.

-Parfait.

-L'appui d'un Tok'ra me facilitera la tâche, ils connaissent cette technologie à la perfection. Ça sera une réussite mon général, ne vous en faites pas.

-Bien, vous avez carte blanche. Vous ne rentrerez qu'une fois les installations sabotées. Et vous donnerez des nouvelles toutes les 2h. Des questions?

 **(Bon bah on sera pas de retour avant un moment…c'est bien gentil d'avoir autant d'assurance Carter mais faudra qu'on entre dans la base et qu'on accède à la salle de contrôle où à la salle des machines pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit.)**

Les quatre membres de SG-1 signifièrent qu'ils n'avaient pas de question et que tout était très clair.

-Parfait. Ce briefing est terminé. Profitez de vos dernières heures de vacances.

-Sam…ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour? **(Pourquoi t'as dit ça…mais pourquoi t'as dit ça crétin?!)**

-Heu…j'aimerai passer du temps avec mon père…désolée mon colonel… _(Désolée…vraiment…j'aurais adoré mais comme je sais pas quand je vais revoir papa…)_

 **(Quel idiot, j'aurais dû y penser!)**

-Pas de problème, je comprends, c'était une idée comme ça.

-C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. Merci mon colonel. _(Sincèrement. Et n'hésitez pas à redemander une autre fois.)_

 **(Bah…ça sera pour une prochaine fois.)**

-J'ai le droit de venir au labo avec vous? **(Qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble quand même…)**

-Quelle question! Bien sûr que vous avez le droit. _(J'allais vous le proposer.)_

-Bon bah je vous suis alors.

Les deux militaires entrèrent dans le labo où ils retrouvèrent Lantash et Selmac penchés sur les tout derniers travaux de Sam. Les deux Tok'ra se retournèrent et laissèrent le contrôle à leurs hôtes en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Alors ce briefing?

-Il parait que vous repartez demain matin. _(Et tu aurais pu me le dire papa!)_

-Exact, je comptais te le dire à ton retour. Mais j'imagine que George ne vous a pas convoqués que pour ça. _(Quelle perspicacité…non en effet, il nous a aussi donné un ordre de mission.)_

-On repart en mission demain après-midi. Sur une planète où vous avez un agent et où il parait qu'on peut faire des dégâts en collaborant. **(Enfin où Sam peut faire des dégâts en collaboration avec votre agent, parce que moi perso…)**

-Ils se sont finalement mis d'accord sur ce point.

 **(Ah…y a eu des problèmes?)**

-Il y a eu des problèmes?

-Le major Samuels ne nous fait pas confiance Samantha.

 _(Quoi?! Mais je vais lui faire bouffer ses dossiers à cet imbécile!)_

-Pardon? J'vais allez lui apprendre à respecter nos alliés!

 _(Depuis quand vous faites confiance aux Tok'ra? Notre discussion d'il y a trois semaines vous aurait-elle fait changer d'avis? Si c'est le cas c'est génial!)_

 **(Me regardez pas comme ça Sam…vous savez très bien que vous m'avez convaincu l'autre jour.)**

-Mauvaise idée Jack. Et puis s'ils ont acceptés c'est soit qu'il a changé d'avis, soit qu'ils ne lui ont pas laissé le choix.

-Connaissant Samuels il n'a pas dû avoir le choix et il doit préparer des rapports bien senti sur à peu près tout le monde dans cette base.

 **(Oh, c'est petit ça Carter. Mais c'est totalement vrai.)**

-Si les rapports de Samuels étaient pris au sérieux il n'y aurait plus que lui dans l'armée de l'air.

 _(Hou! Pas tendre avec le major mon colonel! Mais vous avez entièrement raison.)_

-Cherchez pas à comprendre Martouf, ils sont dans leur délire.

-Ah…

-Désolée Martouf…Disons qu'on n'apprécie pas du tout Samuels, surtout depuis qu'il a fait partie de ceux qui ont voulu fermer le programme Stargate.

-Je comprends…enfin je crois.

 **(Vous devez rien comprendre mon pauvre Martouf…surtout que Sam et moi utilisons le sarcasme et l'ironie très très souvent. Bon je vais essayer de faire attention, je sais ce que c'est que de ne rien comprendre.)**

-Sam, Selmac veux te parler.

-Je l'écoute.

-Je voulais vous parler de vos tout derniers travaux…Ce que vous faites est vraiment très intéressant et je pense qu'une collaboration avec nos scientifiques, dont fait partie Martouf, pourrait être bénéfique pour nous comme pour vous. Je dois en discuter avec le conseil des Tok'ra mais pourriez-vous déjà, de votre côté, en faire part à vos supérieurs hiérarchiques? Ça nous ferait gagner un temps précieux.

 _(Hein?! J'ai bien entendu?! Vous me proposez vraiment ça?! Mais ça serait juste génial!)_

 **(Oh merde…la scientifique au discours incompréhensible va refaire surface…)**

-Bien sûr! Je suis certaine qu'on peut faire du bon travail en alliant nos connaissances. J'en ferai la demande au général Hammond dès que possible.

 _(Il ne peut pas refuser de toute façon! C'est pas possible!)_

-Parfait. J'espère que nos discussions et votre demande déboucherons sur une collaboration.

-J'espère aussi. D'après mes discussions avec Martouf et Lantash vos recherches sont aussi intéressantes, voire plus intéressantes que les nôtres.

 **(J'adore cette étincelle dans vos yeux quand vous parlez de sciences Sam mais je dois intervenir, désolé.)**

-Carter…pitié…commencez pas à parler science, vous allez me coller la migraine…

Selmac et Sam rirent en même temps, le Tok'ra ayant été mis au courant de l'aversion de Jack pour la science par les deux Carter.

-C'est ça, moquez vous de moi. Bah tant pis Carter, j'vous proposerai plus d'aller faire un tour dehors.

-Bon bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit.

 **(Tiendrait-elle vraiment à cette petite promenade à l'air libre rien que tous les deux? Intéressant.)**

-Bon j'vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu.

 _(C'est vrai? Oh bah ça c'est gentil!)_

Jack, tout en discutant, s'était approché de son ordinateur, toujours dans le labo et toujours hors service.

-Mon colonel, il n'est pas encore réparé, désolée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

 _(Oh non…papa…pitié…)_

-Ça Jacob c'est mon ordinateur que votre fille a brillamment saboté pour se venger de n'avoir pas écouté l'un des discours les plus importants qu'elle ait pu nous faire en tant qu'experte du fonctionnement de la Porte des Etoiles.

-Je vois…et ça dure depuis combien de temps?

-Oh…un bon mois je crois…

-Sam…tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

 _(Papa! Je suis plus une gamine! Je sais que je dois réparer ce truc!)_

-Me regarde pas comme ça papa! J'ai plus 8 ans!

-Non en effet, tu n'as plus 8 ans, tu es passée du sabotage de la voiture télécommandée de ton frère à celui de l'ordinateur de ton supérieur hiérarchique. Y a du progrès.

 **(Mouahahahahahah je vous savais pas comme ça Carter!)**

-Papa! De toute façon j'allais m'y mettre. J'ai besoin d'une petite demi-heure, c'est tout.

 **(Vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez comme ça Sam!)**

-Bon bah je crois que je vais vous surveiller de près capitaine.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha de l'établi où était posé l'ordinateur et poussa un peu son supérieur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de place pour travailler et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être surveillée pour réparer l'engin. Elle rendit à Jack un ordinateur en parfait état au bout de 20 minutes.

Une semaine plus tard, SG-1 rentra de sa mission sur P3X-782 en annonçant un succès complet en grande partie grâce à la collaboration entre Sam et le Tok'ra infiltré.


	6. Bouleversements (1)

**Note:** Salut tout le monde! Oui, j'avance la publication du chapitre mais en même temps je suis pas là demain donc...Bon et puis je fais un pitit cadeau à l'une d'entre vous (qui se reconnaîtra). Alors, voilà le retour des extraits d'épisode! Cette fois-ci j'ai repris deux moments clés de l'épisode "Diviser pour conquérir" (saison 4, épisode 5). Désolée d'avance pour ceux qui vont pleurer et j'espère que la lecture de la fin vous fera autant rire que moi quand je l'ai écrite! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Je ne suis pas parti…parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de…de perdre Carter…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je tiens à elle…beaucoup plus que je n'suis censé le faire…

 _(Alors c'est vrai…Janet avait raison en fin de compte…)_

-Vous n'êtes pas un Ashrak.

-Maintenant testez moi à nouveau.

 **(Vous allez confirmer ce que je sais déjà…mais là le général va être au courant…Merde! Pourquoi faut que ça se passe comme ça?!)**

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était rassuré sur le sort de SG-1 mais la menace d'un Ashrak pesait toujours sur le Président des Etats-Unis. Il fut décidé qu'un de ses gardes du corps prendrait sa place le temps de trouver l'identité du Ashrak. Le faux Président entra donc dans la salle et fut présenté aux dignitaires Tok'ra. Tout le monde était aussi vigilant que possible.

Martouf leva la main et visa le faux Président. _(NON! MARTOUF NON! PAS VOUS!)_ Tout le monde se dispersa, cherchant un abri dans la fuite ou au sol. Jack vida le chargeur de son pistolet en direction de Martouf. **(Pourquoi lui?!)** Un coup de zat'nik'tel envoyé par Teal'c atteignit le Tok'ra qui tomba à genoux. Il tentait de résister contre les ordres automatiques qui le poussaient à se faire exploser. Il tourna son regard vers Sam.

-Samantha…

 _(NON! PAS MOI! ME DEMANDEZ PAS A MOI!)_

La mort dans l'âme, la jeune femme actionna son Zat'nik'tel, neutralisant définitivement Martouf. Elle se précipita vers lui avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Elle lui retira l'espèce de bague explosive qu'il avait autour du doigt et leva la main, montrant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Le général arriva dans la salle.

-Tout le monde va bien?

-Oui.

Sam n'entendait plus grand-chose. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son regard brouillé ne distinguait plus que son ami qu'elle avait tué. _(Je l'ai tué…Je l'ai tué comme j'ai tué Jolinar…Martouf…Mon ami…)_

-Nous vous promettons que sa mort sera considéré comme un noble sacrifice.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Anise qui venait de parler. Elle acquiesça plus par habitude que parce qu'elle avait réellement comprit. Sam baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le visage de son ami.

 **(Sam! Non! C'est pas de votre faute! Pourquoi tant de culpabilité dans vos yeux…? Vous n'y pouvez rien…)**

Jack s'approcha doucement de son second et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Venez capitaine, laissons Fraiser le transporter à l'infirmerie en attendant la fin de la rencontre…

 **(Allez venez, on va trouver un endroit tranquille…)**

 _(Partir…Je dois partir d'ici…Eloignez moi de lui, je l'ai tué…)_

La jeune femme se leva comme un automate et suivi l'homme qu'elle aimait, le seul à qui elle pouvait se raccrocher pour le moment. Jack entraina la jeune femme jusqu'à ses quartiers et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Instinctivement elle se blottit contre lui, laissant libre court aux sanglots qu'elle avait retenu au maximum dans la salle d'embarquement.

 **(Bordel Carter c'est pas croyable d'avoir un regard aussi coupable!)**

-Sam…vous avez sauvé la vie de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle…vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière…

 _(NON! J'AI TUE UN ALLIE, UN AMI ET C'EST PAS LA PREMIERE FOIS!)_

-Je l'ai tué! J'ai tué Jolinar parce que je n'ai pas réussi à vous convaincre de sa bonne foi et je viens de tuer Martouf parce qu'il a été victime d'un Goa'uld! JE L'AI TUE!

 **(Mais quelle tête de pioche! Vous venez de sauver des vies et l'honneur de quelqu'un!)**

-Sam! Ça Suffit! Les seuls responsables de la mort de Jolinar et de Martouf sont les Goa'uld! Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu et je vous répète que vous venez de sauver des dizaines de vies!

 _(J'en ai rien à foutre! J'ai tué Martouf! J'AI TUE MARTOUF BORDEL!)_

-Jack…j'ai tué…une partie de moi-même…

La jeune femme s'effondra à nouveau, pleurant la perte de son ami, pleurant sa colère contre elle-même.

 **(Sam…je sais…je comprends…mieux que vous ne l'imaginez…)**

-Je sais les liens qu'il y avait entre vous…Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage incroyable Sam…à votre place je sais que je n'aurais pas tiré…Vous avez fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui…Vous lui avez permis de ne pas tuer ses alliés et de ne pas se défigurer…Sam…vous lui avez permis de garder sa dignité, de ne pas se transformer complètement en machine de guerre…Vous lui avez permis de conserver son honneur…

 _(Me faites pas passez pour une héroïne, je viens de tuer l'un de mes proches sans réfléchir, juste parce que j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il voulait que ça soit moi qui le fasse…)_

-Ça change pas grand-chose…

-Ça change déjà beaucoup de choses Sam…

Les deux militaires restèrent un long moment enlacés en silence, trouvant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre.

Sam s'écarta finalement de son supérieur.

-Ça va allez?

-Oui…je crois… _(On va dire que oui…même si j'oublierai pas ça en claquant des doigts…)_

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…je suis là…d'accord? **(Et je plaisante pas, vous pouvez m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je répondrai, promis.)**

-Merci mon colonel…

Les deux officiers sortirent des quartiers de Jack et retournèrent à la réception.

 **(Connerie de diplomatie, y s'passe toujours quelque chose de pourri dans les réceptions.)**

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam et Jack frappaient à la porte du bureau du général Hammond qui les avait convoqués.

-Entrez!

Jack croisa les magnifiques yeux bleus de Sam, lui adressant un regard interrogateur. La jeune femme acquiesça à la question muette de son supérieur et ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent ensemble.

-Asseyez-vous.

Les deux militaires obéirent, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

 _(Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut? Bon c'était obligatoire qu'il réagisse mais pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop sévère avec nous…on n'y peut pas grand-chose après tout…les sentiments, ça se contrôle pas…Et avec ce qui s'est passé entre temps…ça fait un peu beaucoup là…)_

 **(Bon, autant y aller direct, la meilleure défense est l'attaque à ce qu'il parait. Et puis Sam a assez souffert comme ça aujourd'hui. Elle a juste besoin qu'on lui fiche la paix et ça se voit.)**

-Mon général, si vous devez envoyer quelqu'un devant la cour martiale, désignez moi, s'il vous plait. Le capitaine Carter a encore sa carrière devant elle, contrairement à moi. Quelques années de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien pour moi.

 _(Jack non! Lui donnez pas d'idée!)_

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous envoyer devant le cour martiale, ni le capitaine, ni vous colonel. Ce qui a été dit dans cette salle y restera. Je vous ai fait venir pour savoir ce que vous pensez faire de tout ça. La seule chose qui me semble impossible c'est de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je vous demande simplement d'en discuter entre vous et de prendre la meilleure décision possible. Bien entendu j'espère que cette décision exclura la démission ou le départ de l'un de vous deux.

 **(HEIN?! J'ai bien entendu?! Bah merci mon général! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous!)**

 _(Sérieux?! On a juste à trouver une solution? Merci mon général...)_

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent, soulagés de n'avoir aucune sanction mais se demandant quelle décision ils allaient bien pouvoir prendre qui puisse leur permettre de rester dans le programme Stargate et dans l'armée tous les deux.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Sam et Jack saluèrent leur supérieur et sortirent de son bureau.

-Bon…qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

 _(Heu bonne question.)_

-Heu…je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille faire un tour hors de la base pour discuter en paix. Et puis j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

 **(Vous pensez bien Sam…)**

-Je suis d'accord. On se retrouve dehors dans une demi-heure? **(Histoire qu'on ait le temps de se changer…on sera plus discrets en civils. Puis j'ai besoin d'une douche moi perso.)**

-Ça me va mon colonel.

-Alors à tout à l'heure capitaine.

-A tout à l'heure.

 **(Allez Sam, courage. On va aller se changer les idées.)**

25 minutes plus tard, Sam attendait Jack à côté de sa voiture. Le colonel arriva juste à l'heure.

-Déjà là capitaine? Bon allez venez, on va prendre ma voiture.

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence et suivit son supérieur.

-Sam…on peut reporter un peu la discussion si vous voulez…je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas la tête à ça…

 _(Merci Jack…j'osais pas vous le demander…)_

-Je veux bien mais…on peut quand même allez faire un tour?

-Bien sûr. J'ai une idée, laissez-moi juste le temps de prévenir le général.

-Heu d'accord.

Jack s'éloigna quelques minutes pour téléphoner au général. Il revint avec un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

-Bon, on a deux jours off pour vous permettre de récupérer un peu et nous permettre de discuter en paix.

-Je sais pas comment vous avez fait mais merci mon colonel…

-Jack, appelez moi Jack, on est pas en service. **(Tu joues avec le feu mais tant pis.)**

-D'accord. _(Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire Jack…?)_

-On va passez chez vous puis chez moi récupérer des affaires. Je vous emmène au chalet, on aura la paix là-bas.

-Dans ce cas je ramène ma voiture chez moi.

-Comme vous voulez Sam. **(J'vais quand même passer devant parce que vous avez pas l'air de pouvoir trouver votre chemin toute seule…)**

La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa propre voiture et les deux militaires partirent pour deux jours de tranquillité.

Plusieurs heures de route et un sandwich plus tard ils arrivèrent au chalet.

-Sam, réveillez-vous, on est arrivés.

-Déjà?

-Il est 2h du mat mais oui, déjà, si vous voulez.

Jack sortit leurs sacs à dos du coffre et alla ouvrir le chalet, laissant la jeune femme refermer le pick-up.

-Bienvenue dans mon refuge! Venez, je vais vous montrer où dormir.

 _(C'est vraiment sympa ici, je comprends pourquoi il adore venir au chalet dès qu'il le peut.)_

-Voilà, je vous laisse vous installer. Ma chambre est à côté.

Jack sortit de la chambre et Sam déballa rapidement ses affaires. Elle enfila un vieux t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et se glissa sous les draps, complètement épuisée.

 **(Qu'est ce qui se passe?! Qui a crié?! Sam! J'arrive Sam!)**

-Sam! Sam! Réveillez-vous!

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et éclata en sanglots. Jack la prit dans ses bras.

-Là…du calme…c'était un cauchemar…juste un cauchemar…

-C'était…Tellement…Réel…

 **(J'ai aucun mal à savoir ce que vous a montré votre cerveau…)**

-Sam, c'était juste un cauchemar…tout va bien…

 _(C'était pas juste un cauchemar…c'était ce qui s'est passé hier…nan, tout ne va pas bien…)_

-Quelle heure il est…?

-Heu pas loin de 7h pourquoi?

-Ça vous dérange pas si on se lève maintenant? J'arriverai pas à me rendormir…

 **(Bon bah c'est foutu pour la grasse mat'…bon allez, la priorité c'est vous.)**

-Mettez quelque chose de plus chaud qu'un simple t-shirt et rejoignez moi dans la cuisine.

Sam fouilla dans ses affaires et en tira un pantalon et une veste de jogging qu'elle enfila par-dessus son pyjama puis elle rejoignit Jack qui préparait du café dans la cuisine.

-Bon…ça va mieux malgré votre fin de nuit mouvementée? **(En tout cas ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux…)**

-Ça va mieux qu'hier mais je peux pas oublier en claquant des doigts… _(Surtout pas ce genre de chose…)_

-Je sais…je vous demande pas d'oublier comme ça. Allez venez, autant profiter de la vue.

Jack entraina sa collègue à l'extérieur. Sam récupéra le pain grillé en passant.

-Wahou…c'est magnifique…

Jack rit en voyant la jeune femme époustouflée par la beauté de la vue qu'offrait le lever de soleil.

 **(Sam, fermez la bouche vous allez gober des mouches.)**

-Une des raisons qui font que j'adore venir ici.

-Je comprends très bien!

Les deux militaires prirent leur petit déjeuner en profitant de la vue et de la paix du lieu.

-Bon…je vous propose de partir en forêt toute la journée, ça vous dit? Y a un endroit que j'aimerais vous montrer.

-Alors allons-y. _(De toute façon ça sera toujours plus sympa que de tourner en rond.)_

Le temps de préparer un pique-nique et Jack entrainait Sam sur les sentiers étroits de la forêt, jusqu'à l'un de ses endroits favoris.

-Sam, soyez la bienvenue dans mon petit coin de paradis.

Si la vue du lever de soleil l'avait époustouflée, la clairière qui s'offrait maintenant aux yeux de Sam la laissa tout simplement stupéfaite. L'endroit était tellement magnifique qu'il semblait irréel, comme sorti d'un film!

 **(La gobeuse de mouches est de retour.)**

-C'est…magique…

Jack se plaça derrière la jeune femme. Il lui retira son sac à dos qu'il posa au sol et vint la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. Sam se calla contre Jack, appréciant le souffle du colonel dans son cou. Le militaire posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Alors Sam…qu'est-ce qu'on fait…?

La phrase soufflée à son oreille la fit frissonner. La jeune femme se retourna doucement, ne voulant pas briser leur étreinte. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Jack.

 _(Oh Jack…c'est obligé de parler de ça maintenant…? Bon…d'accord…)_

-J'en ai aucune idée…on peut pas faire grand-chose en fait…soit on garde le secret et on recommence comme avant, soit l'un de nous deux démissionne de l'armée, sachant que si c'est moi je peux rester dans le programme Stargate en tant que scientifique, soit on démissionne tous les deux mais je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire que c'est tout simplement pas envisageable.

 **(C'est ce qui s'appelle résumer une situation…C'est ça que j'aime avec toi ma p'tite Sam, c'est qu'en bonne scientifique que tu es, tu vas toujours à l'essentiel du problème.)**

-Je veux pas recommencer comme avant, je veux pas démissionner et je veux pas que tu démissionne pour nous…Sam…on peut tenter de demander une dérogation…

 _(On se tutoie? Bon bah ok.)_

-Jack…c'est tellement rare que ça soit accordé…tu veux vraiment essayer…?

 **(Yes! T'as compris où je voulais en venir en te tutoyant!)**

-Je pense qu'on a plus grand-chose à perdre…et puis vu nos états de service on a quand même plus de chance qu'un soldat lambda…on a sauvé la planète plusieurs fois après tout.

 _(T'es bien confiant dans nos capacités!)_

Sam laissa échapper un rire.

-Je sais pas si ça peut jouer tu sais…

-Sam…regarde nous…on est là, tous les deux, à se comporter comme un couple, à se tutoyer le plus naturellement du monde…Honnêtement, t'as envie de retourner à la base là?

 **(Allez Sam, livre moi le fond de ta pensée pour une fois…vois la réalité en face et réponds moi franchement, s'il te plait…)**

-Honnêtement non…j'aime mon travail mais si je dois continuer à te considérer comme un simple collègue je vais finir par être dégoûtée de l'armée…

-C'est la même chose pour moi…on a pas le choix Sam…on doit trouver une solution…

Le portable de Sam interrompit les deux militaires. La jeune femme décrocha en soupirant. Elle mit le haut-parleur.

 _(Pitié me dîtes pas qu'on doit écourter nos jours de repos…)_

-Mon général?

 **(Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir?)**

-Capitaine, le colonel est dans le coin?

-Je vous entends mon général.

-Parfait. J'ai reçu ce matin un courrier du Pentagone. Il semblerait que le général Jacob Carter ait pris en main l'avenir de sa fille. On m'a demandé vos dossiers à tous les deux et un avis sur vous, professionnellement et personnellement. Jacob a fait une demande de dérogation pour vous. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir pour que vous n'en fassiez pas une nouvelle et pour que vous ne preniez pas de décision stupide entre temps.

 _(Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! J'ai vraiment bien compris?!)_

-Vous êtes sérieux?!

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux capitaine.

 **(Jacob j'vous adore! J'vous vénère là même!)**

-Je crois que Jacob mérite des remerciements immédiats!

-Attendez donc d'avoir une réponse avant de me remercier!

-Papa? Mais…t'es pas reparti?

-Je suis resté pour la demande de dérogation. Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir agi en douce?

-Bien sûr que non! Papa t'es juste parfait!

 _(Comment il peut penser que je lui en veux?! Papa je t'adore!)_

Un rire répondit à la réplique de la jeune femme.

-Bon allez, profitez de vos deux jours de repos. A dans deux jours.

Le général raccrocha. Sam et Jack se regardèrent un instant puis le colonel prit Sam dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer au milieu de la clairière.

-Sam ton père est un génie! C'est trop bien!

La jeune femme lui répondit par un éclat de rire.


	7. Décisions

**Note:** Coucou! Bon, petit cadeau de Pâques, je vous met le chapitre 7 en ligne aujourd'hui et pas la semaine prochaine! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Alors les amoureux? Ces deux jours rien que vous deux au chalet? Vous en avez bien profité?

 _(Fermez-la Daniel! On a encore besoin de discrétion!)_

 **(Il connait pas la discrétion celui-là merde?!)**

-Daniel!

-Fermez-la!

-He! Je prends juste des nouvelles?!

 _(Foutez vous de notre gueule on dira rien!)_

-Daniel, vous moquez pas de nous. Déjà si vous nous appelez encore «les amoureux» vous allez le regretter, ensuite, on a passé deux jours très agréables mais il ne s'est rien passé d'autre qu'une randonnée et des parties de pêches. Laissez votre imagination fertile et malsaine de côté s'il vous plait.

-Bon, bon…d'accord…si on peut plus rigoler…

 **(Hein?! Mais même moi je sais que sur ce genre de truc on ferme sa gueule!)**

-Ça n'a rien de drôle Danny Boy, tant qu'on a pas la réponse pour la dérogation, on se fait discret, c'est clair?

-Très clair Jack, désolé.

-C'est bon Jack, il a compris je crois.

 **(Bon ok Sam, je dis plus rien…Mais heu va y avoir un truc qui cloche là…)**

-Sam…faut juste qu'on mette un truc au point.

 _(J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas?)_

-Heu…oui?

-Va falloir qu'on arrête de se tutoyer jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la réponse pour la dérogation.

-Merde…j'avais pas pensé à ça...

 _(Oh non…ça va être trop dur…ça va me manquer aussi…)_

-Pour être honnête, moi non plus. C'est en t'en, heu en vous entendant m'appeler Jack que j'ai réalisé ça...

-On est mal…j'ai pris l'habitude moi!

-Moi aussi. Mais on a pas le choix.

 **(Sam…je sais que tu comprends…aide moi s'il te plais…)**

-Je sais…C'est quand même tout pourri ce règlement.

Jack rit en entendant l'expression employée par la jeune femme.

 **(Y a pas que mon humour qui est contagieux, ma façon de parler aussi on dirait!)**

-Ouais, j'suis d'accord c'est tout pourri, comme vous dîtes.

Jack prit une expression agacée qui interloqua son amie.

-Un problème Ja, heu mon colonel? _(Merde, va vraiment falloir que j'fasse gaffe!)_

-J'm'y referai jamais, j'arriverai jamais à vous redire vous sans buguer.

-Pour moi aussi c'est bizarre, mais vous l'avez dit plus tôt, on a pas le choix. Allez venez, Danny Boy à l'air de se poser des questions.

Jack se permit de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Sam avant de rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c.

 **(C'est ma façon à moi de dire qu'on reprend notre petit jeu d'acteurs mais que je t'oublie pas Sam…)**

 _(Message reçu Jack, on se remet à jouer la comédie pour les collègues et le règlement mais on oublie pas…de toute façon je suis incapable d'oublier…)_

Les regards des deux militaires se croisèrent, faisant comprendre leurs pensées à l'autre.

-Bon allez, le général nous attend. S'agirait pas que je mette miss ponctualité en retard! **(Ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes, on est mal sinon!)**

-J'peux m'adapter à monsieur retard aussi hein, c'est pas grave. _(Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux être en avance, c'est plus prudent…on va devoir être irréprochables tous les deux…pauvre Jack, il va plus pouvoir jouer des tours aux collègues, ça va devenir moins marrant d'un coup…)_

-Wait…vous arrivez à reprendre ce petit jeu après tout ce qui s'est passé?

-C'est ce qui s'appelle jouer un rôle Daniel, mais on apprend pas ça quand on fait des études d'archéologie. Par contre à l'école militaire on apprend à dissimuler ce qu'on pense et ce qu'on ressent.

 _(Hé ouais Danny Boy! On est des pros!)_

-Vous êtes tous cinglés dans l'armée?!

-Probablement un petit peu oui.

-Mais vous l'êtes moins que la moyenne capitaine. **(Quoi que…t'es devenue aussi cinglée que moi au final je crois…)**

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que vous avez fait des études en astrophysique avant d'atterrir dans ce monde de fous.

-Ça se tient. Je suis donc moins cinglée que la moyenne.

-Je crois que vous êtes tous un peu fou sur la Tau'ri…

 _(On sait Teal'c, on sait. Vous inquiétez pas ça nous passera…ou pas en fait.)_

-Cherchez pas Teal'c…cherchez pas…

-Oh mais j'ai arrêté de «chercher», comme vous dîtes, depuis bien longtemps…

-Bon allez Carter, on va finir par être en retard! **(Wait…c'est moi qui dit ça?! On va finir par échanger nos personnalités!)**

Surprise que ça soit lui qui rappelle l'heure, Sam se laissa entraîner par Jack vers le bureau du général. Les deux militaires eurent une hésitation face à la porte close. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Sam leva son poing fermé et frappa trois coups discrets.

 _(Il a entendu? Ou pas? Ou…si…? Help! Je peux pas être ailleurs?!)_

-Entrez!

Ils obéirent, se demandant ce que leur voulait le général.

-Asseyez-vous. Et ne faites pas cette tête, je veux simplement savoir comment se sont passés ces deux jours de tranquillité et quelle décision vous avez prise.

Jack se tourna vers Sam, cherchant son regard. **(Pitié Sam, parle s'il te plait, tu sais le faire bien mieux que moi…)** La jeune femme croisa une fraction de seconde les yeux noisettes de l'homme qu'elle aimait et y lut la demande qu'il n'osait formuler à voix haute devant le général. _(C'est bon Jack, zen, je lui explique.)_ Elle acquiesça très légèrement puis se tourna vers le commandant de la base.

-On a passé deux jours en randonnée ou à la pêche donc on a eu le temps de discuter comme on voulait. On a décidé d'attendre la réponse pour la dérogation avant de faire quoi que ce soit. En attendant nous gardons la même distance qu'avant.

 _(Je vous en supplie mon général, croyez moi! C'est la vérité!)_

 **(Allez mon général, faites lui confiance…elle dit la vérité!)**

-Bien, montrez-moi que vous respectez l'engagement que vous venez de prendre et tout se passera bien.

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent, soulagés d'être compris mais un peu stressés par la perspective de la surveillance à tolérance zéro que le général allait leur imposer jusqu'à la décision pour la dérogation.

-Capitaine Carter, votre père a transmis les remerciements du Conseil des Tok'ra pour avoir permis à Martouf/Lantash de conserver son honneur et sa dignité. Ils saluent le courage que vous avez eu pour tuer votre ami. Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais que rapporter les paroles qui m'ont été transmises capitaine.

 **(Et merde…il pouvait pas se taire? Sam est encore bouleversée par ce qu'elle a été contrainte de faire! Ou alors il attend de voir comment on va réagir tous les deux…)**

-Merci mon général… _(Vous pouviez pas utiliser un autre sujet pour nous tester?!)_

La jeune femme retint ses larmes. Elle voyait que Jack se retenait de venir la prendre dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait si souvent pendant les deux jours et trois nuits qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux militaires sortirent de la pièce. Sam préféra devancer les réactions parfois irréfléchies de Jack.

-Ça va aller mon colonel, ne vous en faites pas.

-Vous êtes sûre capitaine? **(Quel imbécile! Mais en même temps c'est logique, autant tester les gens au maximum en utilisant les sujets sensibles…n'empêche que c'est pas cool du tout!)**

-Oui, ça va aller. Je vais voir Janet, c'est la seule que j'ai pas encore vue depuis qu'on est rentrés.

Jack acquiesça, comprenant que la jeune femme trouverait tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin auprès de son amie. Les deux militaires partirent chacun de leur côté.

-Hey Sam! Hou là…ça a pas l'air d'aller. Allez viens, on va dans mon bureau.

A peine Janet eût-elle refermé la porte que Sam éclata en sanglots. Son amie vint la serrer contre elle.

-Sam…qu'est ce qui se passe…? Ça s'est mal passé ces deux jours?

 _(T'es à côté de la plaque Janet…et heureusement…)_

-C'est pas ça Janet…les deux jours avec Jack ont été parfaits…C'est juste que…le général nous a demandé quelle décision on avait prise. Sachant que mon père a fait une demande de dérogation pour nous, on a décidé de ne rien montrer jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la réponse. Le général nous a fait comprendre qu'on aurait pas le droit à l'erreur en attendant…et pour voir jusqu'où on arrive à résister il m'a transmis le message de la Tok'ra à propos de la mort de Martouf…avec des mots aussi crus que «ils saluent le courage que vous avez eu pour tuer votre ami»… _(Nan, ça passe toujours pas…ça sonne toujours aussi cruel…)_

-QUOI?! Nan mais il est pas bien?!

 _(Merci pour la réaction spontanée Janet, ça remonte un peu le moral…)_

-Au moins il a vu qu'on est très résistants, on a pas bougé, rien montré...il nous fichera peut-être la paix…

-Désolée de te le dire comme ça mais rêve pas trop…il tient à ce que votre dossier soir aussi blindé que possible…je suis pas censée te le dire mais il m'a demandé d'être toujours disponible pour toi et il a demandé la même chose à Teal'c pour le colonel…

 _(Sérieux?! Bon…c'est vrai qu'il a pris la peine de nous appeler pour pas qu'on fasse une autre demande et pour pas qu'on décide de démissionner tous les deux mais bon…je sais plus trop quoi penser de lui…)_

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Il est comme ton père, il veut juste vous voir heureux tous les deux. Même s'il emploi des méthodes un peu bizarres, je te l'accorde…

 _(Pas qu'un peu bizarre les méthodes…c'est brutal de renvoyer ce genre de chose à la tronche de quelqu'un…)_

-Honnêtement je sais plus quoi penser de notre cher général…au départ j'ai cru qu'il était contre nous, après j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il nous soutenait et maintenant je sais plus du tout…

-Arrête de cogiter pour une fois. SG-13 a ramené un artefact, il est dans ton labo, ça t'intéresse?

 _(Janet, t'es géniale! Y a pas mieux pour se changer les idées que de faire ce qu'on aime!)_

-C'est toujours mieux que de déprimer.

-Allez au boulot!

Sam adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son amie et fila dans son labo pour se plonger dans l'étude du nouvel artéfact. Elle était heureuse de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans tout ce bazar.

Jack était parti directement à la salle de sport pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration contre les sacs de sable. Teal'c avait fini par le rejoindre et ils avaient discuté un long moment de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du général.

 **(Marre. De. Ce. Règlement! Bon allez Jack, laisse tomber les sacs, ils t'ont rien fait…)**

-O'Neill, je crois que vous devriez arrêter de taper dans ces sacs, vous allez finir par vous écrouler.

-Vous avez raison Teal'c, mais là, dans l'immédiat, je sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

-Je sais que ça intéresserait plutôt Daniel Jackson mais le capitaine Carter a reçu un artefact Jaffa, voulez-vous venir avec moi pour l'aider?

-Bon…d'accord…je vous suis…

Deux semaines plus tard, Sam se forçait à sourire face aux autres membres de la base et Jack faisait de moins en moins de blagues.

 _(J'vais devenir dingue! Monsieur le Président, envoyez nous une réponse. S'il vous plait!)_

 **(Peut pas nous répondre le grand chef là?!)**

-Le capitaine Carter et le colonel O'Neill sont demandés de toute urgence dans le bureau du général.

Les deux militaires stoppèrent net leur combat amical et se précipitèrent dans le bureau de leur supérieur.

 **(Allez mon général! Crachez le morceau!)**

 _( On va l'avoir cette dérogation oui ou non?!)_

-Asseyez-vous. J'ai du courrier pour vous. Je vous laisserai le lire dans un endroit tranquille. Par contre capitaine j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Vous être promue au grade de major pour avoir sauvé la vie du Président et de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'embarquement ce jour-là. Avant de refuser, sachez que même si vous recevez cette promotion pour une mauvaise raison, vous la méritez largement depuis longtemps. Mes félicitations.

-Merci mon général.

-Allez, filez donc lire votre courrier.

Les deux militaires repartirent en courant en direction du labo de Sam qui était devenu leur refuge.

 _(Le labo! Vite! Pitié dites-moi qu'on l'a!)_

 **(Il faut qu'on l'ait! On DOIT l'avoir! Je VEUX PAS que Sam démissionne pour nous!)**

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis ouvrirent leur courrier en même temps.

Plus rapide à la lecture, Sam laissa rapidement tomber la lettre et se précipita vers Jack.

-On l'a eu! On l'a eu Jack!

La jeune femme riait et pleurait en même temps, complètement euphorique.

 **(Doucement Sammy! On va finir par terre! Ou on va casser tes précieux instruments scientifiques!)**

Jack enlaça la femme qu'il aimait. Sam se calma un peu. Elle leva son regard bleu vers les yeux chocolat de Jack. Se regardant droit dans les yeux, les deux militaires échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser. Un baiser qui n'était pas provoqué par une technologie extraterrestre. Le baiser qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas échanger au chalet, voulant attendre l'autorisation officielle.

-Samantha Carter…je t'aime.

Sam sourit à cette déclaration maladroit et un peu officialisée par l'emploi de son nom complet.

-Je t'aime Jack O'Neill, je t'aime comme une folle. _(Et même plus que ça mais je sais pas te le dire! Je te le montrerai mais je sais pas le dire…)_

-C'est pas grave, on est tous fous dans l'armée.

Sam rit, heureuse de retrouver enfin son Jack blagueur et un peu maladroit. Enlaçant toujours la jeune femme, Jack attrapa le téléphone de la pièce et composa le numéro du bureau du général.

 _(Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore passé par la tête Jack?)_

-Mon général, vous voudriez rassembler tout le monde en salle d'embarquement dans une demi-heure s'il vous plait? Sam et moi avons une annonce à faire. Ah et profitez-en pour lui remettre ses insignes de major. Merci mon général. **(Me regarde pas comme ça Sam, j'ai juste demandé un truc!)**

-Jack…t'as le plus gros culot de l'univers!

Le colonel rit puis déposa ses lèvres au coin de celles de la jeune femme.

-Allez viens, on doit se changer. On fait semblant jusqu'à l'annonce?

-On fait semblant jusqu'à l'annonce.

Les deux militaires repartirent chacun vers leurs quartiers, comme si de rien n'était.

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute la base était rassemblée en salle d'embarquement.

-Tout d'abord, le capitaine Carter a été promue au grade de major pour ses états de services exemplaires.

 _(Merci mon général…merci de ne pas préciser que c'est la mort de Martouf qui a permis cette promotion.)_

Sam s'avança sur l'estrade et reçu ses nouveaux insignes des mains du général.

-Mes félicitation major.

-Merci mon général.

-Je laisse la parole au colonel O'Neill et au major Carter.

Jack s'avança et vint se placer à côté de Sam. Il hésita un instant puis s'adressa à ses collègues.

 **(J'aime pas DU TOUT faire ce genre d'annonce! Je peux pas être ailleurs? Non? Bon ok…)**

-Hum…je pense que vous devez tous en avoir entendu parler mais sachez que le major Carter et moi-même attendions la réponse suite à une demande de dérogation. Nous avons reçu cette dérogation tout à l'heure.

Sam sourit à la maladresse de Jack et décida de l'aider, même si ce genre de sujet la mettait mal à l'aise.

 _(Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp! J'aime pas parler de ma vie privée aux collègues!)_

-Jack et moi avons reçu l'autorisation d'avoir des relations autres que professionnelles. Donc je vous annonce officiellement que nous formons…un couple…

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que des applaudissements éclatèrent. Toute la base était au courant de cette demande et tous avaient fini par se rendre compte, avec les années, que les deux officiers étaient complètement dingues l'un de l'autre. Les deux officiers en questions se regardèrent, complètement déroutés par la réaction de leurs collègues. Ils s'étaient plutôt attendu à un silence de plomb et peut-être quelques félicitations individuelles par la suite mais sûrement pas à une approbation unanime et enthousiaste!

Jack enlaça tout naturellement Sam. Il se pencha vers elle, s'amusant de la voir frissonner en sentant son souffle à son oreille.

-Je pensais pas avoir autant d'amis dans cette base...

-Jack...me fait pas perdre mes moyens devant tout le monde, s'il te plait...

Le colonel rit doucement, de façon à n'être entendu que par Sam. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Daniel dans lequel il n'eut aucun mal à lire une envie de commenter un peu trop ce qu'il voyait.

 **(Si Danny Boy fait un commentaire, je lui fais bouffer ses bouquins!)**

Sam capta le regard de Janet qui avait manifestement envie de retrouver son amie pour lui poser tout un tas de questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres, à la recherche d'une petite anecdote à ressortir de temps en temps.

 _(Janet, j'te jure que si je t'entends glousser comme une collégienne je te fais avaler ta blouse!)_


	8. Surprises

**Note:** Salut tout le monde! Bon bah chapitre 8! Ce week-end encore je vais poster deux chapitres. Je fais ça parce qu'au départ ça aurait dû n'être qu'un seul et même chapitre mais ça faisait beaucoup trop long. Du coup ça fait des chapitres nettement moins long mais y en a deux! Bref bref, bonne lecture!

 **Pier:** merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir!

* * *

-Activation non programmée de la Porte des Etoiles!

Le général Hammond se précipita dans la salle de contrôle, espérant le retour de SG-1.

-On reçoit un signal mon général. C'est celui de SG-1!

-Ouvrez l'iris!

Sam passa la Porte en trébuchant, évitant la chute de peu.

-Une équipe médicale! Vite! Daniel est blessé!

 _(Jack, passe la Porte! Pitié!)_

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Jack et Teal'c passèrent la Porte, soutenant Daniel, inconscient et visiblement dans un sale état.

 _(Janet? Qu'est-ce qui va pas? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là? T'as l'habitude des blessés pourtant?!)_

-Colonel O'Neill, au rapport!

-On a été attaqué mon général. Apophis nous a retrouvé bien avant qu'on puisse saboter quoi que ce soit. Notre contact Tok'ra a été tué sans qu'on puisse rien faire. Il nous a dit de fuir et qu'il allait tenter de faire un maximum de dégâts. Il a réussi à faire exploser une bonne partie de la base. Daniel a pris un tir de lance dans le dos pendant qu'on fuyait. Son gilet a fonctionné mais bon... **(Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte…Par pitié, faites qu'il s'en sorte…J'ai perdu bien trop d'amis dans tout ce merdier!)**

-Bien. Passez par le contrôle médical.

-Et après mon général?

-Quartier libre.

Sam, Jack et Teal'c filèrent à l'infirmerie, impatients d'avoir des nouvelles de leur coéquipier.

-Où est le docteur Fraiser?

 _(Pitié, faîtes que tout aille bien…)_

-Dans son bureau pourquoi?

-Et…et Daniel…?

-En salle de réanimation. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il va s'en sortir.

 **(Ouf! Bon allez, faites donc ce contrôle en vitesse, qu'on puisse le voir!)**

 _(Daniel en réa et Janet dans son bureau? Y a un truc qui cloche là…)_

-Merci. Jack, m'attends pas, je vais voir Janet.

-D'accord, file.

Sam se précipita au fond de l'infirmerie.

-Major, la visite médicale!

-Janet le fera, vous en faites pas!

 **(Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ma belle?)**

Jack dû se détourner de sa compagne pour permettre au collègue de Fraiser de l'examiner.

Sam frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau et entra. Elle referma aussitôt la porte pour cacher aux autres les pleurs de son amie.

 _(C'est bien ce que je pensais, y a un truc qui cloche)_

-Janet…qu'est-ce qui se passe…?

La rouquine leva les yeux vers son amie.

-Daniel…je…j'ai pas pu...m'occuper de lui…j'étais…complètement paniquée…

-Janet…tu l'aime, c'est ça…?

Le médecin acquiesça. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues en silence.

 _(J'avais raison, Daniel et Janet sont comme Jack et moi, complètement fous l'un de l'autre.)_

-Janet…Daniel est sauvé…Viens…

Janet prit la main tendue de Sam. Le major serra son amie contre elle.

-Merci Sam…

-Tu sais bien que je serai toujours là pour toi. Allez, sortons de là, je suis pas encore passée au contrôle. _(Me tue pas sur place s'il te plait, j'ai paré au plus pressé!)_

-Quoi?! Suis moi sans discuter.

-A vos ordres docteur…

Sam laissa Janet vérifier que tout allait bien. Les deux femmes se rendirent ensuite au chevet de Daniel où elles retrouvèrent Jack et Teal'c.

-Ça va doc?

-Ça va colonel…merci…

-Vous savez, quand on vit quelque chose, on voit si d'autres vivent la même chose. Vous devriez vous parler quand Daniel se réveillera…simple conseil d'ami…

 **(Sam, dit moi que c'est la discussion que vous avez eue toutes les deux…)**

-Ça se voit tant que ça?

-Pour moi ça crève les yeux. Et pour l'avoir expérimenté, je vous déconseille d'attendre.

 _(Jack…tu me cloue sur place là…t'es capable_ _de manquer de tact comme pas possible tout comme tu peux avoir beaucoup de finesse!_ _Wahou…je te savais pas comme ça…)_

-Merci colonel…je crois qu'avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui je ne peux plus faire semblant…

-Janet…

Quatre têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvements vers Daniel.

-Teal'c, Sam, venez, laissons les…

 _(Jack…c'est vraiment toi là?)_

Teal'c s'éloigna vers ses quartiers, informant ses équipiers qu'il devait méditer.

-Sam…on va faire un tour à la surface?

-J'allais te le proposer, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

 **(J'suis bête! Faut qu'on bloque au moins deux jours pour l'anniversaire de la dérogation!)**

-Heu Sam…il faut qu'on ait du temps pour nous dans exactement une semaine.

-C'est vrai! Ça serait bien de fêter les 1 ans de la dérogation sur Terre et rien que nous deux!

-On laisse tomber la surface pour demander deux jours de temps libre au général?

-Allons-y.

Les deux militaires ressortirent du bureau du général satisfaits d'avoir obtenu trois jours complets de tranquillité.

 **(Yes! Le général est vraiment cool sur ce coup-là!)**

 _(Génial! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on obtient plus de congés qu'on en veut!)_

Deux jours plus tard un Jack O'Neill en civile et visiblement sur le point de partir fit irruption dans l'infirmerie, dérangeant Daniel et Janet en pleine discussion.

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai besoin d'aide doc.

-Un problème Jack?

-Pas pour l'instant, mais ça risque d'en devenir un si j'ai pas l'avis de la meilleure amie de Sam.

-Oh d'accord! Je vous suis colonel.

 **(Merci doc! Je vous revaudrai ça un jour, promis!)**

Janet prit le temps d'embrasser Daniel puis elle se débarrassa de sa blouse, prévint son collègue et suivit le colonel hors de la base.

 **(Merde! J'ai oublié de dire à Daniel de se taire! Espérons qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire si Sam vient lui poser des questions…)**

-Alors colonel? Vous avez besoin de mon avis pour quoi?

-Pour choisir une bague pour Sam.

-Sans indiscrétion…ça sent la demande en mariage…

 **(Mais quelle curieuse! Elle est pire que Sam! Dire que j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Sam de rester bosser pour pouvoir lui faire la surprise! Ah les femmes parfois…)**

-Vous êtes une incorrigible curieuse doc, mais c'est exact, je compte demander Sam en mariage.

-Et vous ne savez pas laquelle choisir…c'est classique! Vous savez quelle taille prendre au moins?

-Vous inquiétez pas, c'est la première chose que j'ai vérifiée, j'suis pas fou.

Une heure plus tard, les deux conspirateurs étaient de retour à la base. Ils étaient passé par la maison de Sam et Jack pour y déposer la bague. Jack s'empressa d'aller retrouver sa compagne au labo.

 **(Resto réservé, bague choisie, mission accomplie! Bon maintenant j'ai plus qu'à attendre trois jours…)**

-Alors cette course? J'ai l'impression que tu as mis des heures.

-Sam…je suis parti depuis une heure seulement…

-C'est vrai? J'ai l'impression d'avoir travaillé pendant des heures! _(Je peux vraiment plus me passer de toi…)_

-C'est bien, ça veut dire que t'as avancé rapidement!

-Ouais…mais j'suis crevée en à peine une heure…c'est pas cool…

-Heu t'avais déjà bossé pendant plus de trois heures avant que je parte je te rappelle…

 _(Oups! J'avais pas vu ça comme ça moi!)_

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

 **(Tête en l'air va! Quand il s'agit de bosser tu fais jamais gaffe à l'heure.)**

-Allez viens, autant arrêter pour aujourd'hui. T'es allée voir Daniel?

-Non pas encore, on y va?

Quatre jours plus tard, Sam et Jack terminaient de se préparer pour leur soirée. Sam avait refusé que Jack voit sa tenue, voulant lui faire la surprise. Elle faillit éclater de rire quand elle le vit bouche bée en sortant de la salle de bain. La jeune femme avait choisi une longue robe bleu clair qui la mettait magnifiquement en valeur.

 _(Merci pour le coup de main dans le choix Janet, j'aurais jamais trouvé sinon!)_

 **(Heu…c'est bien ma p'tite Sam là…?)**

-Sam tu es…magnifique, parfaite, époustouflante, incroyable!

-Jack, tu es parfait toi aussi. Tu portes vraiment bien le costume.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un baiser puis Jack entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un restaurant simple mais réputé. On les conduisit dans à une table.

Après le dîner, Jack emmena Sam dans le parc où ils avaient l'habitude de se balader quand ils avaient du temps. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, près du terrain de jeux.

 _(Qu'est-ce que tu mijote mon Jack…? Je sens que tu me cache quelque chose depuis plusieurs jours…)_

 **(Allez mon vieux Jack, tu sais toujours pas quoi dire mais ça va très bien se passer.)**

-Sam…j'ai une demande très…particulière…

Le colonel sorti de sa poche la petite boite enfermant la bague et l'ouvrit.

-Samantha Carter, veux-tu devenir…ma femme? **(Bon bah ça sonne toujours autant cliché que quand j'avais imaginé le truc mais bon…faut croire que y a pas 36 solutions)**

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

-Oui Jack, oui je le veux. _(Mon Dieu, cette réponse est tellement clichée! Mais bon, je peux répondre quoi d'autre?)_

Jack passa la bague au doigt de Sam. C'était un anneau en argent, incrusté d'une petite pierre qui se trouvait être du même bleu que la robe de Sam, par le plus grand des hasards…ou plutôt par l'opération discrète de Janet.

Les futurs mariés ne restèrent pas longtemps dans le parc, ils rentrèrent rapidement pour profiter de la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient, chacun de leur côté, décidé de faire passer à l'autre.

 _(Jack, je te jure que tu vas pas dormir de la nuit!)_

 **(J'espère que t'as pas prévu de dormir Sam, parce que tu vas pas en avoir l'occasion, mais alors pas du tout!)**

A leur retour, les deux militaires s'empressèrent d'aller, chacun de leur côté, remercier Janet pour son coup de main. Daniel riait sous cape, sachant pertinemment ce que sa compagne avait manigancé dans son coin.

-Janet, honnêtement, comment t'as fait pour me conseiller la robe parfaite? _(Franchement tu m'as sauvée la vie, je suis vraiment nulle pour choisir une robe de soirée…)_

-Sam, quand on te regarde on voit que tes yeux. Je t'ai juste conseillé une robe de la même couleur.

-Un jour faudra que j'arrête de regarder seulement les jeans et les t-shirts dans les magasins.

-Va donc faire un après-midi shopping avec Cassie, la mode n'aura plus aucun secret pour toi.

-Heu…je préfère encore l'emmener faire du bateau ou du baseball, c'est plus drôle!

-Chacun son passe-temps.

-Bon allez je file, j'ai du boulot à ce qu'il parait.

 **(C'est bien ce que je pensais, notre petite doc préférée nous a aidé tous les deux…donc la bague était faite pour aller avec la robe. Bien joué doc, si j'avais pas voulu vous remercier tout de suite j'aurais rien vu!)**

-Dîtes moi doc…vous n'auriez pas aidé Sam à choisir sa robe par hasard?

-Colonel! Vous m'avez fait peur! Vous auriez pu frapper avant d'entrer!

-Désolé doc, mauvaise habitude. Mais changez pas de sujet…

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai aidé Sam. Mais c'était avant que vous ne veniez me demander de l'aide. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu l'idée d'harmoniser les deux. Je me doutais que vous feriez votre demande ce soir-là.

-Bien joué, si j'étais pas arrivé si vite, je me serais jamais douté de tout ça.

 **(Faites pas cette tête, j'vous en veux pas. Ça me fait bien marrer, c'est tout.)**

-Doc, je crois que je vous demanderai un coup de main pour organiser le mariage, parce que nous connaissant, Sam et moi risquons de rapidement péter un câble.

-Vous pourrez compter sur mon colonel.

-Merci doc.

Jack reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait un rapport à terminer.

 **(Je sais qu'elle nous filera un coup de main…et franchement c'est cool parce que Sam déteste ce genre de truc autant que moi…organiser des réceptions, c'est pas notre truc mais alors notre propre mariage, laisse tomber, prises de têtes garanties!)**

Sam entra dans son labo, contente de retrouver son univers. Elle s'assit un moment, contemplant la bague qu'elle avait à son doigt.

 _(Fiancée! T'es fiancée ma vieille! Tu le crois ça?! Fiancée! Et à Jack en plus! Qui aurait pu s'attendre à une chose pareille?! C'est tellement dingue!)_

-Alors? On rêve Sammy?

-Jack! Frappe avant d'entrer! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolé ma belle. **(C'était voulu mais désolé.)**

Le colonel déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de sa compagne. Il était heureux. Il voyait un avenir prometteur se dessiner pour eux. Il était serein.

-Jack? C'est toi qui rêve maintenant?

-Oh pardon! Tu disais?

-Qu'on aurait tout intérêt à demander un coup de main à Janet pour organiser le mariage, c'est pas notre truc.

-Déjà fait. Je suis allé lui demander avant de venir.

-Oh génial! Tu penses à tout! _(J'ai vraiment une chance de fou!)_

-Je réfléchis pas souvent mais je réfléchis bien.

Sam rit, sachant très bien que Jack lui reprochait souvent de trop réfléchir tout le temps.

-On équilibre les choses à nous deux.

-Mouais…j'suis pas sûr. Bon je peux t'aider à quelque chose ou pas?

-T'avais pas un rapport à terminer?

 **(Merde, j'avais zappé!)**

-Ah si…bon bah…tu me prête un coin de table s'il te plait?

-Installe toi là, je vais bosser sur l'artefact ramené par SG-13, j'ai pas encore fini.

Les deux militaires se plongèrent chacun dans leur travail, appréciant la présence silencieuse de l'autre.


	9. Bouleversements (2)

**Note:** Bon bah voici le chapitre 9! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avance pour toutes les personnes qui vont avoir envie de me tuer en lisant parce que c'est pas le chapitre le plus drôle, loin de là mais bon, fallait que je le fasse...Bref, vous inquiétez pas, je pars pas dans du dark non plus hein, juste que y a un chapitre pas cool quoi. Bref, bonne lecture du 2ème chapitre du jour!

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, SG-1 repartait en mission avec Daniel. La planète sur laquelle ils étaient envoyés était déserte si on en croyait les images de la sonde de reconnaissance.

 _(Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'me sens bizarre…)_

-Ça va ma chérie? T'es toute pâle…

-Je sais pas…j'me sens bizarre…Peut-être le passage de la Porte…

-Mouais…si ça va pas tu le dis hein?

-T'inquiète pas, je le dirai.

SG-1 continua sa progression. Jack faisait attention à sa vitesse de marche à la fois pour Daniel qui avait quand même reçu une blessure importante lors de leur dernière mission et pour Sam qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

 **(Sam est vraiment bizarre en ce moment…j'espère qu'elle est pas malade et qu'elle ne me cache rien pour ne pas que je m'inquiète…ça serait complètement stupide…)**

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils progressaient dans un paysage un peu montagneux et sous un soleil de plomb.

-Jack…on peut s'arrêter s'il vous plait…je fatigue…

-Ok Daniel, on se pose. Prenez le temps de boire.

Teal'c se plaça tout naturellement en sentinelle alors que Jack venait s'asseoir à côté de Sam.

 **(Merci Teal'c…faut vraiment que je parle avec Sam là…)**

-Sam, qu'est ce qui se passe? T'as vraiment une sale tête tu sais...si t'es malade, dis le moi et on rentre.

-Merci pour la précision, Jack...mais t'inquiète pas, je te jure que ça va. Je me sens bizarre mais pas malade…juste bizarre.

-Sam…tu me jure que tu me cache rien?

-Je te le jure Jack, je te jure que je sais pas du tout ce qui se passe et que je me sens assez bien pour une mission d'exploration. Je pensais pas qu'il ferait aussi chaud mais sinon ça va. _(Crois-moi Jack, je suis aussi paumée que toi mais je sais que tout va bien)_

-Bon, d'accord. On va essayer de se trouver un coin d'ombre quelque part. Y a pas grand-chose dans le coin de toute façon. On attendra que la nuit tombe, la température baissera probablement et ça nous permettra de rentrer sans que Daniel et toi ne soyez trop fatigués. Je vais envoyer Teal'c en exploration.

 **(J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien ma p'tite Sam…j'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive un truc…on est tellement loin de la Porte! Je voudrais bien ne pas avoir à te porter jusque là-bas, c'est quand même loin et si t'es plus en état de courir ou de marcher on sera complètement exposé…)**

Jack se releva et se dirigea vers le Jaffa qui montait toujours la garde.

-Teal'c, vous pourriez aller voir dans le coin si y a pas un endroit où on pourrait attendre la nuit? Y a pas grand-chose à voir et il fait trop chaud à la fois pour explorer plus loin et pour rester là en plein soleil. Je vais prendre la garde.

Le Jaffa acquiesça et s'éloigna, utilisant ses jumelles pour repérer au plus vite un abri.

 _(Daniel a une sale tête, il était temps qu'on s'arrête…Enfin selon Jack j'suis pas mieux alors…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai?!)_

-Colonel O'Neill! Il y a une caverne à environ 500 mètres à l'Ouest. Nous serons à peu près à la même distance de la Porte et à l'abri du soleil.

-Merci Teal'c. Daniel, Sam? Prêts à repartir?

Tous deux se relevèrent, un peu reposés.

 _(Hou là…si je commence à avoir des vertiges et des nausées ça va pas le faire…)_

-Sam, t'es sure que ça va?

-Ça va aller Jack, t'en fais pas. 500 mètres c'est pas long.

-Je te fais confiance.

Jack n'aurait jamais cru que 500 mètres pouvaient être aussi long! Il fut soulagé d'arriver. Il avait vu Sam trébucher, s'arrêter un instant puis repartir plusieurs fois, même si elle n'avait rien dit.

 _(Oh non! Pas ça! Nan, pas maintenant!)_

-Sam!

Jack vit sa compagne s'éloigner rapidement. Il la rejoignit pour la trouver à genoux, secouée de haut-le-cœur. Quand enfin ils cessèrent, Sam resta à genoux, hébétée.

-Sam…ma chérie…qu'est-ce qui se passe…?

-Jack…je…je peux avoir mon sac s'il te plait…?

 **(Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?! Pourquoi elle m'a dit qu'elle était pas malade?! Elle l'est pourtant!)**

Le colonel s'éloigna en courant et revint avec le sac à dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le prit sans un mot et en sorti une petite boite qui ressemblait à celle d'un médicament.

-Jack…en faisant mon sac ce matin j'avais une impression bizarre…alors j'ai pris ça, au cas où…et je crois que…

-Fais le…de toute façon on a du temps et plus grand-chose à perdre…

La jeune femme acquiesça. Jack s'éloigna un peu tout en gardant sa compagne dans son champ de vision.

 _(Pourvu qu'il soit négatif…s'il est positif ça fera au moins trois semaines…et ça voudra dire que je prends des risques, beaucoup trop de risques…)_

Les 5 minutes d'attentes nécessaires pour avoir le résultat semblèrent interminables à la jeune femme. Enfin, elle baissa les yeux sur le résultat: positif.

-Jack!

Le colonel revint en courant, inquiet.

 **(S'il est positif on rentre immédiatement! De toute façon Sam peux plus rien avaler et elle tient pas debout…)**

-Alors…?

-Le test est positif Jack…et même s'il faudra demander confirmation à Janet, il est fiable. Je suis enceinte…

Jack s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa compagne, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

 **(Hou là! Y s'passe quoi dans ma tête? Bon ok…je suis super heureux. Normal, j'vais être papa! Mais j'suis super inquiet aussi…normal, Sam a rien à faire en mission…)**

-Tu…tu dis rien…?

-C'est pas facile…je suis super heureux et super inquiet en même temps…je sais pas trop quoi te dire Sammy…

 _(Pourquoi je l'ai pas découvert plus tôt…je prends trop de risques…pourquoi faut que ça soit en mission!)_

-Jack…je…je suis pas prête pour ça…

-On est jamais prêts pour ce genre de chose tu sais...

-Jack…j'ai peur…normalement on est seuls mais si on est attaqués…J'aurais jamais dû venir…

-On va rentrer tout de suite. Et tu demanderas au doc de t'examiner. D'accord?

La jeune femme acquiesça mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 _(J'le sens pas Jack…j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose…)_

-Colonel O'Neill, major Carter! Venez voir!

Les deux militaires se regardèrent. Jack réagit le premier, ramassa les affaires de Sam et la prit par la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-On a des ennuis Jack, on doit retourner à la Porte tout de suite. Regardez!

Jack prit les jumelles que lui tendait Daniel. Il put ainsi observer plusieurs groupes de Jaffas converger vers l'endroit où ils étaient.

-Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là?! Y avait personne!

 **(Pourquoi?! Mais POURQUOI ILS SONT LA?!)**

-Filons d'ici! Teal'c, passez devant. Daniel vous le suivez. Sam, devant moi.

SG-1 s'éloigna de la caverne vers le Porte. Le soleil tapait toujours et, si Daniel avait repris des forces, c'était loin d'être le cas de Sam qui n'avait même pas réussi à boire un peu d'eau.

-Jack…je vous retarde…

-Dis pas de bêtises, on les a vu assez tôt pour arriver à la Porte avant eux, t'en fais pas.

 _(J'espère que tu dis pas ça juste pour me rassurer Jack parce que ça sert à rien, je sais très bien que je suis complètement crevée et donc beaucoup trop lente.)_

Une heure, déjà une heure qu'ils marchaient. Les Jaffas étaient de plus en plus proches. Ils apercevaient la Porte mais elle paraissait encore beaucoup trop loin.

-Jack…j'en peux plus…

-Allez ma belle! Courage! On y est presque!

 _(J'y arriverai jamais…j'en peux plus…)_

 **(Baisse pas les bras! On doit y arriver!)**

Un tir de lance les déséquilibra et Sam tomba au sol. Jack l'aida à se relever et ils se mirent à courir vers la Porte à la suite de Daniel et Teal'c. D'autres tirs suivirent, les obligeant à changer sans cesse de direction. Teal'c s'arrêta, se retourna et se mit à tirer sur leurs poursuivants. Enfin, la Porte ne se trouva plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Un tir atterrit tout près de Jack qui se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il releva la tête et découvrit Sam au sol.

-Sam! Allez debout! **(Relève toi! On y est presque!)**

-Je peux plus avancer Jack! J'en peux plus!

-On y est presque! Allez viens!

Jack aida Sam à se relever. A peine debout, la jeune femme devint livide.

-Jack…je tiens à peine debout...on y arrivera jamais…

-On va y arriver! Tu me fais confiance?

-Toujours.

-Accroche toi bien!

Jack abandonna son sac à dos que Teal'c récupéra et il prit Sam sur son dos. Le Jaffa attrapa le sac de la jeune femme pour alléger le poids au maximum puis se repositionna, tirant sur leur assaillants.

 **(Merci Teal'c, je vous revaudrai ça, promis!)**

Jack fila en ligne droit jusqu'à la Porte. Il sentit soudain les mains de Sam glisser. Il retint sa compagne de justesse, l'empêchant au dernier moment de tomber en arrière, inconsciente.

 **(Merde! Bon allez, c'est pas loin! J'y suis presque!)**

Il passa la Porte et arriva avec soulagement dans la salle d'embarquement de la base.

-Une équipe médicale! Vite!

Jack déposa Sam sur un brancard et suivit l'équipe sans obéir au général qui lui demandait un rapport.

-Laissez mon général, je vais vous le faire si vous voulez...

-Allez-y docteur Jackson.

 **(Sam! Bon Dieu réveille-toi! Je t'en supplie!)**

-Colonel, écartez-vous, je m'occupe d'elle!

Jack laissa le docteur Fraiser prendre Sam en charge. Il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise où un médecin vint l'examiner. Il répondit par habitudes aux questions du médecin, il était complètement ailleurs.

 **(Je vous en supplie doc, sauvez la! Sauvez les…)**

-Tout va bien colonel, vous pouvez y aller.

Jack n'entendit pas vraiment la phrase prononcée par le médecin qui l'avait examiné. Ce dernier s'éloigna pour examiner Daniel qui venait d'arriver. Prenant conscience qu'il était seul, Jack laisse des larmes de peur et de frustration couler en silence le long de ses joues.

 **(Sam…Ma petite Sam…Enceinte…Inconsciente…)**

-Colonel O'Neill…?

Teal'c s'était approché de son coéquipier. Le Jaffa ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il se contenta donc de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jack, lui faisant savoir par ce geste qu'il était là.

Daniel finit par les rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté de Jack, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre, lui montrant juste qu'il était là pour lui.

Enfin, l'interminable attente prit fin. Janet se dirigea vers les trois hommes.

 **(Doc! Dites-moi que tout va bien! Qu'elle va bien! Qu'ils vont bien tous les deux!)**

-Messieurs, le major Carter a besoin de récupérer. Elle n'est pas blessée mais elle a besoin de repos. Colonel, il faut que je vous parle en privé.

Teal'c et Daniel, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas voir Sam tout de suite, sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Doc…le bébé…?

-Ah, vous êtes au courant, elle ne m'avait rien dit.

 **(Doc! Par pitié!)**

-Doc…dites-moi…s'il vous plait…

-Je suis désolée colonel…Sam a fait une fausse couche…

-Laissez-moi la voir! S'il vous plait!

-Laissez-la se reposer, elle a besoin de récupérer, physiquement et psychologiquement!

-Je vous en prie...doc... **(Je DOIS la voir! Et je suis sûr qu'elle veut me voir!)**

Janet soupira. Sam et Jack étaient les deux militaires les plus têtus de la base, autant céder.

-Bon…allez-y…

-Merci…

Jack suivit le docteur Fraiser au fond de la pièce où était installée une petite chambre. Il entra doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer la jeune femme, ni la réveiller si elle dormait.

 _(C'est qui…? C'est pas Janet…Elle veut pas laisser entrer les gens…c'est qui…Jack…?)_

-Jack…?

-Je suis là Sam…je suis là…

-Jack…je suis désolée…

-Sam, tu n'y es pour rien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Jack s'assit sur le lit et la serra contre lui, la berçant. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir épuisée par tous ces évènements.

 **(Sam…je suis incapable de savoir ce que tu ressens…mais tu n'es pas seule…)**

Jack installa sa compagne aussi confortablement que possible, prit bien soin de ramener la couverture jusqu'à son cou, comme elle le faisait toujours puis déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime Sammy…je t'aime…

Le colonel avisa une table et une chaise. Il tira doucement la chaise et s'y assit. Il finit par s'endormir aussi, la tête posée sur la table, entre ses bras.

 **(Qui est-ce qui pleure…? Pourquoi il fait froid? Et j'ai mal partout…Qu'est-ce qui se passe…? Attends…la mission, la grotte, Sam enceinte…Sam!)**

Jack émergea enfin de son demi-sommeil. Il alla réveiller Sam qui pleurait, probablement agitée par un cauchemar.

-Sam, réveille toi. Sam. Ma chérie…

-Jack…

Les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent à son réveil. Jack la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, peiné de la voir comme ça, peiné de voir, une fois encore, la culpabilité assombrir son beau regard bleu.

 **(Sam…pourquoi tu t'en veux à ce point?!)**

-Sam…je suis là…ça va aller…calme toi…

 _(Non! Ça va pas! J'ai perdu le bébé!)_

-Jack…comment tu fais…? Pourquoi tu m'en veux pas?

-Parce que c'est pas de ta faute.

-J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt! Pourquoi tu m'en veux pas?!

-Sam…je t'en veux pas…parce que je t'aime. Tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

-Mais…tu avais l'air si heureux…

-Sam, la personne qui me rend heureux, c'est toi. Toi et seulement toi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

 **(Crois-moi Sam, même si fonder une famille avec toi me rendrait fou de joie, c'est toi qui compte.)**

-Jack…j'ai peur...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur?

-Je veux pas me rendormir…je veux pas revivre tout ça…

 **(Comment la rassurer? Je sais bien que si elle se rendort, ça va revenir la hanter…)**

-Sam…je sais que ça va pas être facile de dormir…mais il faut que tu reprenne des forces…je te promet de rester là. Je sortirai pas d'ici tant que tu dormiras, d'accord?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle se blottit contre Jack, s'accrochant au seul point de repère qu'elle avait au milieu de ce cauchemar éveillé.

-Jack…et toi? Tu vas dormir quand?

 **(Sam, occupe-toi de toi-même avant de t'occuper des autres…surtout maintenant!)**

-Quand tu iras bien. Mais t'inquiète pas, y a une chaise, je peux dormir un peu. Allez, dors maintenant.

Jack aida sa compagne à se réinstaller. Il resta assis sur le bord du lit, la regardant s'endormir.

 **(Dors ma p'tite Sam…dors…)**


	10. Retour au clame

**Note:** Salut tout le monde! Chapitre 10! Vous inquiétez pas, il est bien moins traumatisant que celui d'avant! Bref bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Sam avait récupéré physiquement. Psychologiquement en revanche, elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Jack tentait de l'aider comme il pouvait mais il se savait trop subjectif, étant lui-même émotionnellement secoué.

-Sam je suis là, calme toi, ça va aller ma chérie…

 **(Va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose…tu peux pas continuer à te réveiller toutes les nuits comme ça…)**

-Désolée Jack…

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude tu sais.

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

 _(Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime ton humour décalé mon Jack…ça fait du bien dans ces moments-à…)_

-Sam…ma chérie…même si t'aime pas les psychologues, je pense que ça serait bien que tu aille en voir un…même avec toute l'aide et la volonté de l'univers tu peux pas surmonter ça toute seule…

-Je suis pas seule Jack…tu es là…

-Mais je dois aussi surmonter ça ma belle…personne ne peut s'habituer à la perte d'un enfant…

 _(Que? Oh! J'avais pas réalisé! Charlie…Jack a perdu Charlie…et même si le contexte est différent, ça doit lui renvoyer tout un tas de mauvais souvenirs à la figure…Et puis c'était quand même lui le père...Et moi qui suis là à refuser de l'aide…)_

-Jack…je…je suis désolée…j'avais pas réalisé…pardon…Je prends un rendez-vous demain, c'est promis…

-C'est pas grave ma chérie…L'essentiel c'est que tu puisse gérer…et j'arrive pas à t'aider à le faire comme je le voudrais…Allez, rendors toi, ça va aller.

Il fallut un mois et demi supplémentaire à Sam avant que le psychologue de la base et le docteur Fraiser ne l'autorisent à reprendre les missions. La jeune femme continuait les séances avec le psychologue et trouvait de plus en plus que ça faisait pas de mal de parler, de décharger le trop plein d'émotions. Elle se rendait compte que ça l'aidait aussi à ouvrir ses pensées et ses émotions à Jack plus facilement.

 _(Enfin un peu de normalité! Ça fait pas de mal de retrouver le terrain!)_

-Sam, t'es prête?

La jeune femme jaillit des vestiaires, trop heureuse de repartir en mission. Une fois de plus, Jack la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'étale au sol.

-Doucement Sammy! Tu vas vraiment finir par te prendre un mur!

-Désolée! J'ai tellement hâte de retrouver le terrain!

-Patiente encore une petite demi-heure. Mais pitié, essaie de tenir en place.

-Désolée! J'vais essayer. Tiens j'vais aller embêter Janet, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire une dernière vérification de routine. Je te retrouve en salle d'embarquement.

La jeune femme embrassa rapidement son futur mari et s'élança comme une tornade dans les couloirs de la base.

 **(Y a pas à dire, il est plus que temps qu'elle reparte en mission. Intenable! Mais ça fait du bien de la voir sourire et plaisanter, ça commençait à me manquer!)**

Sam déboula dans l'infirmerie, tellement pressée de retourner en mission qu'elle en oublia même de faire la tête à cause du contrôle médical supplémentaire que lui avait imposé son amie.

-Janet, t'as 5 minutes?

-Oui, assied toi. Et pitié, essaie de tenir en place au moins pendant 5 minutes! T'es pas croyable!

-Désolée, c'est le trop plein d'énergie des deux mois d'arrêt.

-Je sais…mais bon, faut croire que ça valait le coup.

 _(Ouais mais j'vais pas l'admettre, j'ai encore un peu de fierté!)_

-Bon allez file, t'es en pleine forme.

-Merci Janet!

Sam repartit en courant, passa à l'armurerie et déboula en salle d'embarquement.

-Major Carter, essayez d'avoir un air un peu professionnel, je vais encore devoir m'imposer des épisodes d'amnésie!

-Désolée mon général!

 **(Heu Sam?! J'ai pas rêvé?! Tu viens de faire un clin d'œil au général! Y a pas à dire, repartir en mission c'est un gros déclic! J'ai même l'impression que ça a débloqué plus de trucs qu'avant!)**

 _(Bon allez Sam, un peu de sérieux. Tu repars en mission quand même, c'est pas des vacances!)_

-Bonne chance SG-1!

Les quatre membres de l'équipe passèrent la Porte, heureux de retrouver enfin un peu de normalité.

De l'autre côté, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière en pleine forêt, l'un des terrains qu'ils préféraient parce qu'il était plein de cachettes en cas de problème.

-Bon, on avance plein Nord. On fera un cercle d'un kilomètre de diamètre autour de la Porte pour voir si y a des trucs intéressants. Daniel, photographiez et filmez autant que vous pouvez. Sam et Daniel, je vous rappelle que vous ne devez entrer en contact avec aucune technologie inconnue.

 _(Jack! T'es sérieux?! Je suis plus une gamine!)_

-Et me regarde pas comme ça Sam, tu sais très bien que tu as tendance à vouloir tester tout ce que tu trouve et que ça t'as parfois joué des tours.

-Message reçu Jack…

-Daniel?

-C'est bon Jack, j'suis plus un gamin, je sais qu'il faut faire gaffe…

-Daniel, même commentaire que pour Sam…c'est pour votre bien.

-C'est bon, message reçu Jack, vous en faites pas.

-Parfait. Allez en avant. Je passe devant. Teal'c, vous assurez nos arrières.

 _(Jack…t'es pas drôle! Tu me protège trop…J'peux passer devant ou assurer nos arrières aussi hein…)_

 **(Me regarde pas comme ça Sam, je veux prendre aucune risque, j'ai eu trop peur la dernière fois.)**

Les quatre équipiers progressaient rapidement, ne rencontrant rien d'autre que des arbres.

-Ça commence à devenir monotone tout ça…

-Il vous arrive quoi aujourd'hui Sam? On dirait Jack!

-Je sais pas comment le prendre Daniel…

-Prenez le comme vous voulez Jack.

-Personnellement je le prends comme un compliment.

-Prenez le comme vous voulez Sam.

 **(Merci bien Danny Boy, je sais toujours pas comment le prendre.)**

 _(Ça c'est pas gentil Daniel, Jack et moi on a rien demandé, non mais.)_

-Je suis d'accord avec le major Carter, c'est trop calme.

-Ah bah si vous vous y mettez aussi Teal'c…

-Un problème Daniel Jackson?

-Nan rien, cherchez pas.

-Bon, on continue ou vous comptez dormir ici?

-C'est bon Sam, on arrive.

 **(Un jour je vais me faire gruger la place par ma petite Sammy!)**

-Tu sais Sam, un jour je crois que je te laisserai le commandement de SG-1, juste pour voir comment tu te débrouille.

-T'es sérieux Jack?

-Bah oui je suis sérieux! Tu sais Sam, quand tu vas passer colonel tu seras en mesure de commander une équipe SG.

-Faudrait déjà que je passe colonel. Je suis à peine major, on va se calmer.

-Mais tu devrais déjà être colonel Sammy, la plus jeune colonel que l'armée ait jamais connu.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Jack, t'es pas du tout objectif!

-Nan, j'suis amoureux.

Sam pouffa de rire et embrassa Jack sous le regard mi amusé, mi dépité de Daniel.

 **(Faîtes pas cette tête Danny Boy, je sais très bien que vous préférez voir Sam comme ça plutôt qu'en train de déprimer.)**

 _(Roh ça va Daniel, faîtes pas cette tête. Je suis capable de faire bien pire vous savez.)_

-Bon allez, au boulot tout le monde, on a encore du chemin à faire.

SG-1 se remit en route, ne rencontrant toujours que des arbres. La nuit finit par tomber et ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Teal'c alluma un feu puis prit le premier tour de garde. Daniel déplia son sac de couchage dans un coin, laissant de la place près du feu pour Sam et Jack.

 _(Trop gentil Daniel, c'est cool de nous laisser de la place près du feu…et un peu d'intimité aussi, non?)_

 **(Merci Danny Boy, au moins Sam sera au chaud.)**

-Allez, bonne nuit les amoureux, moi j'suis crevé!

-Daniel, arrêtez de nous appeler comme ça, vous allez finir par le regretter.

-Bon, bon ok, je me tais.

Sam se glissa dans son sac de couchage et s'endormit sur le champ. Jack vint s'installer près d'elle peu après. La jeune femme se blotti contre lui.

 **(Dors ma belle…J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir…Tellement de chance que tu m'aie choisi, que ça soit moi que tu aimes…Je t'aime tellement…Bon allez, au dodo Jack.)**

-Teal'c…réveillez moi quand vous voudrez vous reposer.

Le Jaffa acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur la forêt alentour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Teal'c réveilla Jack. Le colonel se dégagea doucement des bras de Sam.

 **(Je suis tellement heureux de te voir dormir si paisiblement, sans faire de cauchemars.)**

-Si vous voulez continuer à dormir je peux veiller encore quelques heures, O'Neill.

-Ça va aller Teal'c, merci. Je prends la garde.

Jack s'arma de son Zat'nik'tel et inspecta les arbres plongés dans l'obscurité. Les heures passèrent sans encombre. Jack finit par se lever pour réveiller Sam puis se ravisa et réveilla Daniel.

 **(Bon, tant pis pour moi demain matin et tant pis pour la fin de nuit de Danny Boy.)**

-Désolé Daniel mais je préfère que vous preniez la garde à la place de Sam, c'est la première fois depuis deux mois qu'elle fait une nuit complète, je préfère qu'elle en profite pour récupérer plutôt que de lui gâcher sa fin de nuit.

-Vous allez vous faire engueuler à son réveil Jack.

-Je sais Daniel, je sais. Mais je suis aussi là pour la protéger, faire attention à elle.

-Allez c'est bon, Jack, je prends le tour.

-Merci Daniel, je sais pas encore comment mais je vous revaudrai ça.

 **(Je sens que je vais le regretter m'enfin bon faut bien faire quelques sacrifices.)**

-Me dîtes pas ce genre de trucs Jack, vous pourriez le regretter.

-Je sais mais tant pis, Sam avant tout.

-L'amour fait vraiment faire et dire des conneries des fois.

-Sans commentaire. Je vous signale que vous êtes resté sur Abydos pour l'amour de Sha're.

-Bon ça va, j'me tais. Allez dormir Jack, je prends le tour.

Daniel récupéra son Zat'nik'tel et prit le tour de garde.

 **(Franchement j'ai bien fait d'aller le rechercher sur Abydos, il est cool le Danny Boy.)**

Au lever du jour, Daniel réveilla ses collègues. Il étouffa un rire en voyant l'air déboussolé de Sam.

-Mais…c'est moi qui devrait être en train de vous réveiller?!

-Heu te fâche pas ma belle mais j'ai préféré te laisser dormir…tu as fait une nuit complète pour la première fois depuis deux mois et je pense que même si tu dis le contraire, ça doit pas te faire de mal.

-Bon ok, j'avoue…merci mon Jack, c'est vrai que je me sens complètement reposée!

-Alors c'est parfait, on va pouvoir continuer et rentrer, enfin si on tombe pas sur un problème entre temps.

 _(Tu deviens pessimiste mon Jack, on dirait Daniel.)_

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, SG-1 se remit en marche.

-Bon Sam tu passe devant, je te laisse la main.

-Quoi? T'es sérieux?

-Bah oui je suis sérieux. Je veux voir comment tu te débrouille à la tête d'une équipe.

-Bon bah d'accord. De toute façon on va continuer comme hier et retourner à la Porte. Je passe devant, Teal'c vous assurez nos arrières.

 **(Bon, j'aurais fait pareil, tu commences bien ma p'tite Sam.)**

 _(Désolée si je te copie Jack mais je vois pas quoi faire d'autre. De toute façon il est hors de question que je mette Daniel à l'arrière et quand à toi Jack, je veux pouvoir te demander de l'aide si besoin.)_

-Allez au boulot!

Sam entraina son équipe, portant son attention sur les alentours toujours aussi calmes. La jeune femme s'arrêta d'un coup, surprenant les trois hommes derrière elle.

-Un problème Sam?

-Je sais ce qui me dérange depuis hier, y a aucun signe de vie dans le coin, aucun.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Jack, si tu prends le temps d'écouter, tu remarqueras qu'il n'y a aucun bruit qui indiquerait une quelconque vie animale, pas un chant d'oiseau, pas un craquement de branche, rien. Ça peut sembler idiot et très féminin comme remarque mais personnellement, une forêt sans oiseau je trouve ça pas naturel du tout, ça me perturbe.

 **(C'est vrai que c'est bizarre! Heureusement que Sam a remarqué ça!)**

-C'est vrai que maintenant que t'en parle…mais ça signifie quoi selon toi?

-J'en sais rien mais y a un truc qui cloche. Je vérifie le taux de radiations, même si la sonde n'a rien détecté pendant le repérage on sait jamais…

-Me fais pas flipper Sam, je tiens pas à mourir tout de suite.

-Oh ça va hein, simple vérification de routine. Si tu flippe comme ça on est mal barré.

Sam sortit son matériel et vérifia le taux de radiations.

-Tout est normal. On a rien à craindre en ce qui concerne l'atmosphère. Par contre y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche. Ouvrons l'œil, on est peut-être pas seuls.

 **(T'as bien géré ma p'tite Sam! Bon y a pire comme situation mais bon…Et t'as raison, ouvrons l'œil.)**

-Teal'c, vous n'avez rien remarqué qui puisse indiquer une présence Jaffa ou Goa'uld?

-Non major, je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Bon tant pis, continuons et gardez l'œil ouvert surtout.

SG-1 reprit sa progression, faisant encore plus attention à leur environnement.

 _(J'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'être observée…mais bon, on a rien rencontré depuis hier et on a pas été attaqués pendant la nuit. Espérons que ça restera comme ça jusqu'à notre retour à la Porte.)_

-Aaaaaaaaaaah!

-Daniel!

-C'est quoi ce truc?!

-Un piège. Quand c'est un animal qui est pris, le fait d'être suspendu le met hors de portée des prédateurs.

-Faites-moi descendre de là!

 **(Ne pas rigoler, ne pas rigoler, ne pas rigoler, surtout ne pas rigoler!)**

-Du calme Daniel. Teal'c, faites le redescendre. Jack, coupe la corde.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et Daniel se retrouva debout sur ses deux pieds en moins de 5 minutes.

-Bon, l'avantage c'est qu'on sait qu'en temps normal y a des animaux dans le coin.

-Ça veut surtout dire qu'en temps normale il y a une forme de vie intelligente, probablement humaine. Sauf qu'on a rencontré personne pour l'instant.

-On a peut-être dérangé quelque chose…

 _(Je suis d'accord, je vois pas d'autre explication…)_

-J'espère pas…Bon, continuons, de toute façon on peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Je préfère qu'on garde notre idée de départ, tant pis si on passe à côté de quelque chose.

-Le principe c'est quand même de ramener des artefacts ou de découvrir des civilisations qui pourraient nous aider dans notre lutte contre les Goa'uld…

-Je sais Daniel mais personnellement cette planète m'inspire de moins en moins confiance.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Daniel, ça serait dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose. **(Désolé Sam mais là je pense que rester dans un rayon de 500 mètres autour de la Porte ne donne pas assez de possibilités.)**

-Teal'c, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Cette planète ne m'inspire pas confiance non plus major Carter, mais je suis de l'avis de Daniel Jackson et du colonel O'Neill, il pourrait être utile de nous éloigner un peu plus de la Porte.

-Bien, on va donc partir un peu plus à l'Est, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose.

Malgré un élargissement de leur périmètre de recherche, SG-1 ne trouva rien d'autre que des pièges. Sam décida d'en démonter un pour l'étudier de plus près à la base. Après tout, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber.

 _(Quelle déception! Un pauvre petit piège tout bête! C'est tout ce qu'on ramène! On a quand même connu plus palpitant comme mission…franchement c'est pas cool…)_

-Bon, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, rentrons.

 **(Fais pas la tête Sammy…on peut pas remporter de succès à tous les coups.)**

-C'est quand même bizarre cette forme de civilisation sans aucun signe de vie…

-Je suis d'accord Daniel, mais on n'a rien trouvé et il est temps de rentrer.

A l'approche de la Porte, Sam sentit que quelque chose clochait.

-Plus un bruit, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose…

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent, conscients, eux aussi, que quelque chose avait changé.

 _(Espérons qu'on va pouvoir rentrer rapidement et sans problème! J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette atmosphère angoissante! Ça commence à vraiment me perturber!)_

 **(Finissons cette foutue mission et rentrons! J'aime pas quand j'ai cette impression d'être écrasé!)**

Sam s'arrêta, intimant l'ordre aux trois hommes de s'arrêter et de se cacher. SG-1 disparut en moins de 30 secondes au milieu des buissons. Ils pouvaient voir la Porter, solidement gardée par une bonne vingtaine de Jaffa.

-Teal'c, vous les reconnaissez les armures?

-Ce sont les gardes d'Heru'ur, il est connu pour détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage, Goa'uld compris.

-Vous pensez qu'il est déjà là?

-Je ne pense pas, il a dû envoyer ses gardes préparer son arrivée.

-Donc on a plutôt intérêt à agir vite si on veut rentrer avant qu'il n'arrive. Daniel, Teal'c, vous restez là. Jack, on fait le tour. A mon signale on attaque des deux côtés en même temps.

 **(J'aurais pas fait mieux Sam! Je suis tellement fier de te voir diriger l'équipe avec une telle assurance!)**

 _(Espérons que l'effet de surprise et la double origine de l'attaque suffiront à nous donner l'avantage.)_

Jack et Sam contournèrent la Porte. Une fois en place, Sam donna le signal par radio. Les quatre membres de SG-1 tirèrent sur les Jaffa en restant sous le couvert des arbres. Sam finit par sortir de la forêt, suivie de Jack. Teal'c et Daniel jaillirent des bois de l'autre côté de la clairière. Ils neutralisèrent sans problème les derniers gardes.

 **(Merde! Trop tard! Le serpent va arriver avant nous!)**

-Jack prend mon sac!

Le colonel eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que disait la jeune femme. Elle se débarrassait déjà de son sac pour repartir en sprint jusqu'à la Porte. Elle arriva au tableau de commandes et réussit à composer les coordonnées de la Terre au dernier moment.

-Ouf! De justesse! Bon allez, rentrons.

 **(J'aurais jamais pensé à ouvrir la Porte avant lui!)**

SG-1 passa la Porte, laissant la planète entre les mains d'Heru'ur.

-Quand même j'espère qu'Heru'ur ne trouvera pas ceux qui ont posé les pièges…et puis c'est bizarre qu'un Goa'uld s'intéresse à une planète uniquement faite de forêt…

-En surface oui mais si ça se trouve il veut exploiter le terrain…

-C'est vrai que j'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier les prélèvements que j'ai fait…enfin on verra bien.

-Colonel O'Neill, au rapport.

Jack regarda Sam, demandant son approbation. La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle avait commandé une partie de la mission mais Jack restait quand même le chef de groupe et c'était à lui de faire le rapport de mission.


	11. Préparatifs

**Note:** Salut tout le monde! Chapitre 11! J'ai pas grand chose à dire, sinon que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Côté filles:

-Sam! Viens là! J'ai besoin de toi!

 _(Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?!)_

-Janet, je suis occupée là!

-Sam! Arrête toi, c'est un ordre, même si je sais que je peux pas t'en donner!

 _(Et merde…)_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Janet…

-Il y a que si tu ne t'implique pas un minimum dans la préparation de ton mariage, on est mal barrés.

-Janet…pitié…

-Sam, il va bien falloir que tu vienne choisir ta robe avec moi. Allez viens, on a notre journée pour ça.

 _(Janet…je t'en supplie…épargne moi ça…)_

-Toute la journée?!

-Sam…on va essayer de régler le problème de ta tenue en une seule journée, c'est un gros défi.

-Bon…d'accord…je te suis…

Les deux femmes sortirent de la base, Sam en trainant les pieds.

-Ma parole vous êtes réellement fait l'un pour l'autre! Daniel a presque dû demander à Teal'c de trainer Jack en ville pour lui trouver son smoking! Vous êtes pas croyables tous les deux!

 _(Ouais bah je commence à me dire qu'on aurait dû ne jamais organiser ça…)_

Janet décida d'avoir une discussion avec son amie. Elle l'entraina vers un banc et l'y poussa presque.

-Sam, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

-Janet…j'ai l'impression d'être Cassie là…

-Peut-être parce que tu te comportes comme elle quand elle me casse les pieds! Sam, je vois bien que tu as peur de ce mariage mais c'est normal. Ce que je te demande, c'est simplement de ne pas faire comme d'habitude. Essaie de ne pas te réfugier dans le travail. Essaie de profiter de la journée entre filles qu'on voulait s'offrir depuis un moment, même si tu ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. Essaie de profiter un peu, d'accord?

 _(Bon…on va essayer de faire comprendre ce qui se passe parce que sinon y en a pour la semaine…)_

-Je suis désolée Janet…j'ai vraiment du mal…mais tu as raison, j'ai vraiment peur de ce jour qui approche, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de faire quelque chose de travers, complètement paniquée à l'idée que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu…Je suis paumée…j'arrête pas de me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée…

-Sam…tu as tout bêtement peur de perdre le contrôle. Cette journée sera la tienne et celle de Jack et compte sur Daniel et moi pour faire en sorte que tout se passe à la perfection, d'accord? Maintenant, laisse toi porter par les évènements, profite de la journée d'aujourd'hui, prend le temps d'apprécier chaque journée sans te projeter tout le temps. Tu ne pourras jamais tout contrôler et tu le sais, profite de situations toutes simples pour lâcher prise.

 _(Wahou…je savais pas Janet aussi psychologue et philosophe! Bon allez, essayons de lui faire plaisir…)_

-Analyse correcte doc. Bon, promis, je vais essayer de profiter de l'instant. Mais j'avoue que pour l'instant y a qu'avec Jack que j'ai réussi…

-Ouais bah aujourd'hui tu vas te rendre compte que y a pas qu'avec lui que tu peux profiter de l'instant.

-Ça reste à voir.

-Bon allez viens, même si les robes et toi c'est pas le grand amour, je suis sûre que tu vas arriver à en choisir une.

 _(Ouais heu…j'me sens pas digne de porter ce genre de robe m'enfin bon.)_

-Même si j'aime pas ça parce qu'on sait jamais ce que tu me réserve, je te suis!

-Bon, je voulais te demander qui tu comptes inviter.

-Hou là! Vaste question! Bon déjà mon père, Mark avec sa femme, sa fille et son fils, Daniel, Cassie et toi et Teal'c. Après Jack tiens à ce que le général Hammond soit là, il dit que c'est sa façon à lui de le remercier pour nous avoir plus que facilité la tâche. Ah et il veut voir le sergent Walter Harriman aussi…me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours pas compris…Bon et puis j'imagine que puisqu'il a eu l'idée complètement folle de faire ça dans la base, bah on va pas pouvoir faire sans les occupants du SGC…Mais ça, ça reste à voir parce que Mark au SCG heu...

 _(Fais pas cette tête, tu vas me décourager là…)_

-Bon, bah on a du boulot avec Dan!

-Vraiment Janet je sais pas comment vous remercier, Daniel et toi…

-Essaie de nous aider un maximum et de faire en sorte que Jack nous aide aussi.

-D'accord

-Ah heu je voulais te demander si tu comptais avoir des demoiselles d'honneur.

-Bien sûr, ma nièce et Cassie n'attendent que ça.

Côté garçons:

-Jack, par pitié, essaie de t'impliquer un tout petit peu. Sam va bien plus péter un câble que toi je te signale. Y a juste un smoking à choisir, ok?

 **(Pitié…j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin…)**

-Bon...ok…je vais essayer d'être coopératif…

-Merci Jack! Bon allez, on y est. Janet pensais à des couleurs claires, qu'en pense-tu?

-Honnêtement Daniel, j'en sais rien. Autant essayer, on verra si ça va.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas mettre ton uniforme de cérémonie?

-Bah si vraiment y a rien qui me va on fera ça mais j'aimerais bien quitter mon rôle de militaire un peu.

-Dixit le mec qui a décidé de faire ça dans la base…la logique n'a jamais été ton fort mais là tu bas des records je crois.

 **(Chut Danny Boy, chut.)**

-Sans commentaire Daniel, je sais très bien que je suis pas logique mais de toute façon Sam aimerait bien faire ça au chalet donc on a pas encore fixé de lieu.

-Du moment qu'on est pas prévenus la veille…

-T'inquiète pas, tu seras prévenu bien assez tôt. Bon alors, on va les essayez ces costards?

-Allons-y!

 **(Oh merde…j'vais me paumer là-dedans moi!)**

-Bonjour messieurs, puis-je vous aider?

-Bonjour monsieur, heu mon ami a besoin d'un smoking pour son mariage.

-Des précisions?

-Du bleu clair, c'est la seule exigence. Ah et il me faudra un smoking également, entièrement bleu clair.

-Parfait, suivez-moi.

 **(Espérons que j'vais pas passer ma journée là-dedans…)**

-Jack? T'es avec nous ou…?

-Ah heu…désolé Daniel.

-T'en pense quoi de celui-ci?

-Pas mal…bon allez je l'essaye.

 **(Mouais nan, le bleu est trop vif…)**

-Le bleu est trop vif.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Et puis le gris ça fait un peu triste je trouve…

 **(Ouais, c'est pas faux…)**

-Bon alors? Et toi Daniel?

-J'hésite entre ces deux-là…

-Tu sais comment sera Janet?

-Ouais, robe courte bleu pâle, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-Alors prends celui-ci, entièrement bleu pâle, vous serez assorti.

-Te fous pas d'moi Jack. Tiens, essaie donc l'autre, en bleu et blanc ça peut être pas mal non?

-Celui que t'as essayé?

-Bah ouais, il est bien.

-Ouais heu j'vais changer la taille quand même.

-Nan sans blague!

 **(Y a pas à dire, tu réagis à chaque fois que je raconte une connerie! Je croyais que t'avais pris l'habitude avec le temps pourtant! Bon…voyons voir celui-ci…Ah ouais, pas mal! Il a pas tort le Danny Boy!)**

-Alors Jack?

-Perso j'aime bien. T'en pense quoi?

-J'ai bien fais de pas le prendre, on dirait qu'il est taillé pour toi.

-Te fiche pas de moi.

-Je suis sérieux, il te va super bien. Oh, attends deux secondes.

 **(Quoi? Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique?! Que…ah oui ok…je sais toujours pas mettre les nœuds papillons correctement…)**

-C'est mieux quand c'est droit. Bon et pour les chaussures j'imagine que tu les prends en blanc?

-J'vais pas les prendre en bleu hein…donc oui, en blanc.

Côté filles:

-Bonjour mesdames! Je peux vous aider?

-Bonjour, hé bien…mon amie et moi sommes ici pour choisir sa robe de mariée.

-Et les robes des demoiselles d'honneur. Et ta robe aussi peut-être…?

-J'ai déjà la mienne mais pour les demoiselles d'honneur t'as raison.

-Bien…alors…vous avez des préférences?

 _(Heu…fallait pas me demander ça…)_

-Je porte très rarement des robes donc essayez de me proposer le plus de simplicité possible, s'il vous plait.

-Rarement…c'est-à-dire…?

-Hé bien…je suis militaire donc j'ai l'habitude de porter des pantalons confortables toute la journée et quand je ne travaille pas, je suis toujours en jean ou en jogging. Les rares fois où je porte une robe, c'est quand je sors avec mon fiancé…

-Je vois…J'imagine que vous ne portez pas souvent de bijoux…

-Non, je ne porte même pas ma bague de fiançailles quand je travaille.

-C'est celle que vous avez au doigt?

-Oui.

-Alors je comprends, elle est trop belle pour prendre le risque de l'abîmer.

 _(Oh! Vous lisez dans les pensées ou…?)_

-C'est exactement ça.

-Bon, suivez-moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Ah heu bustier ou bretelles?

-Heu je vais vous dire ce que je ne veux pas, ça sera déjà ça je crois. Donc…pas de bustier, pas de robe lourde ou avec une traine immense, pas de perles ou de pierres sur la robe…enfin…aussi simple que possible quoi…Désolée…je suis assez compliquée…

 _(Désolée…vraiment…)_

-Au contraire, vous savez ce que vous ne voulez pas donc d'une certaine façon, vous savez ce que vous voulez et comme c'est simple, je n'aurai pas de mal à trouver.

 _(Oh…merci…ça me rassure un peu…)_

-Je vous fais entièrement confiance.

-Alors…déjà, est-ce qu'un modèle vous plait dans ceux que vous voyez ici?

Sam prit le temps d'observer toutes les robes, une dizaine, dans les moindres détails.

 _(La plupart ont vraiment l'air imposantes et pas pratiques du tout…je tiens pas à finir par terre…)_

-Alors…j'essaierai bien celle-ci…ah et celle-ci aussi.

-Hé bien…allez-y.

 _(Mouais…nan…elle est nettement moins confortable qu'elle en a l'air en fait…)_

-T'en pense quoi Janet?

-Elle te va vraiment bien mais j'ai l'impression que t'es pas à l'aise…

-Elle me paraissait plus confortable qu'elle ne l'est réellement…

-Essaye l'autre, tu verras bien. Et puis il y a plein d'autres choix.

-C'est vrai, j'ai encore du temps et des possibilités.

Sam essaya donc l'autre robe, celle qu'elle avait hésité à essayer parce qu'elle ne lui paraissait pas très confortable. C'était une longue robe blanche taillée dans un tissu très léger dont elle ne trouvait pas le nom. Elle était coupée comme une robe bustier mais avait une bretelle faite d'une étole passant sur l'épaule gauche, cousue devant et derrière et passant dans une boucle sur le devant. C'était une robe simple mais jolie.

 _(Oh! Je pensais pas que je serais aussi bien! Elle est vraiment confortable! Et je suis sûre que Jack va adorer!)_

-Janet, t'en pense quoi?

-Pour moi c'est un coup de cœur, elle te va à merveille! Et toi? Qu'en penses-tu?

-Un coup de cœur aussi!

-Alors c'est parfait! Ah heu pour les chaussures, vous les voulez comment?

-Pas plus de 5 centimètres pour les talons, je tiens pas à tomber.

-Celle qui sont proposées avec la robe devraient vous convenir alors. Regardez, c'est celles-ci.

-Essaye les Sam, tu verras bien.

 _(C'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air pas mal, toutes simples. Des petits escarpins blancs tous bêtes mais jolis.)_

-Bon…bah je crois que je vais pas me poser plus de questions, je me sens plutôt bien dedans.

-Heu, est-ce qu'il y a un voile qui va avec la robe?

-Non, c'est un diadème qui ne peut tenir que sur des cheveux longs…

-Aucune importance, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose. Heu…si nous passions aux robes des demoiselles d'honneur?

 _(Oups! Désolée Janet, j'avais oublié de te dire que j'emprunte le diadème qu'avait ma belle-sœur, celui qui appartenait à sa grand-mère…Vu que tu m'as tannée pour que je respecte la tradition, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit madame l'organisatrice.)_

-Bien sûr, vous les voulez comment?

-Assez simples et de couleur bleu pâle.

-Alors…je peux vous proposer ces deux modèles.

-Tiens Sam, celle-ci c'est le même modèle que ma robe.

Janet montra à son amie une robe bleue pâle, courte, à bretelles larges et avec un décolleté en V.

 _(Bon choix! Mais j'imagine déjà la tête de Cassie si elle doit porter la même robe que toi!)_

-Alors prenons l'autre pour les filles. Désolée Janet mais je pense que Cassie ne serait pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée de porter la même robe que sa mère...

-Je suis d'accord, prenons l'autre modèle.

-Janet, envoie donc une photo à Cassie, qu'elle donne son avis. Connaissant ma nièce, elle sera d'accord mais avec ta fille on sait jamais, c'est pas ta fille pour rien.

-Sans commentaire Sam. Et je te signale que Cassie est ma fille adoptive hein, l'expression telle mère telle fille ne fonctionne pas avec nous.

 _(Désolée! Je résiste jamais à ta tête quand je te taquine sur ta fille! T'as tellement l'air blasée, ça se rate pas!)_

-Je sais, je rigole. Bon alors, tu l'envoie cette photo?

-Deux minutes, faut que je prenne une photo correcte quand même!

La robe que les deux femmes avaient choisie était longue, bleue pâle bien sûr, très simple, avec des bretelles très fines et un ruban en soie blanche autour de la taille. Des nu-pieds et un serre-tête blancs complétaient la tenue.

-Alors? T'as une réponse?

-Ouais, je te lis ça: Wahou trop belle! Vous êtes les meilleures! Ça va être le plus beau mariage de l'univers!

Sam pouffa de rire en lisant l'enthousiasme débordant de Cassandra.

 _(Bon bah ça, c'est réglé! Contente que Cassie soit si enthousiaste!)_

-Bien…je crois qu'on a fini…Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

-Oh c'est moi qui vous remercie, c'est rare d'avoir des clientes aussi sûres de ce qu'elles veulent.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la boutique. A peine dehors, Janet aborda le sujet qui la préoccupait depuis un quart d'heure.

-Alors Sam, t'as déjà prévu un voile?

-Pas un voile, un diadème. Je t'ai écoutée pour une fois. Alors robe blanche et neuve, bague de fiançailles bleue et diadème emprunté à ma belle-sœur qui, elle-même, le tiens de sa grand-mère. Tu vois, je respecte la tradition!

-Oh super! On passe chez toi, tu me le montre?

 _(J'en étais sûre! Bon allez, cédons au caprice de miss Janet.)_

-Bon d'accord. Ça nous permettra de discuter un peu de quelques détails.

Les deux amies se rendirent chez Sam et Jack. Sam apporta la boite contenant le diadème.

-Voilà! Tu seras la seule, avec Emmy, à l'avoir vu avant le mariage. Je compte sur ta discrétion bien sûr.

-Wahou…magnifique! Et compte sur moi, je dirais rien, je tiens trop à voir la tête de Jack quand il verra ça!

Sam pouffa de rire, laissant son amie admirer l'objet. Il se portait comme un serre-tête et était formé de trois rangées de diamants incrustés sur un supporte blanc fixé au serre-tête.

 _(Janet, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches! Oh…bruit de clés. Merde! C'est Jack!)_

-Janet, faut le ranger, y a les gars qui arrivent!

Janet remis le diadème dans sa boite et Sam alla la ranger dans un tiroir verrouillé.

-Sam, Janet, vous êtes là?

-Au salon Dan!

Tout le monde prit place dans le canapé et Jack décapsula des bières.

-Vous avez tout trouvé?

-Oui! Et vous les gars?

-Pareil! Mission accomplie!

 **(Oups! Fait pas cette tête Sammy, déformation professionnelle.)**

-Jack, Sam, je voulais vous demander encore plusieurs choses. Est-ce que vous avez choisi les alliances et qui vous les apportera? Ah et vous avez fixé un lieu, ou c'est encore en débat?

-Pour les alliances on a choisi un simple anneau en argent pour pouvoir le porter même en mission. C'est David, le neveu de Sam, qui les apportera. Quant au lieu…on a pas encore choisi…

-Franchement Jack, je comprends la symbolique du lieu mais j'aimerai bien sortir du boulot un peu…On est pas obligés de faire ça au chalet et de toute façon y aura pas assez de place pour que tout le monde puisse dormir mais faisons ça dans un cadre sympa. Et puis tu oublies qu'on ne peut pas expliquer à la famille de mon frère ce qu'est la Porte…

 **(Oups! J'avais zappé les Carter…Bon bah faisons ça ailleurs alors. Mais où…?)**

-Ah heu oui…mais où alors…? Parce que le chalet c'est sympa mais bon…C'est un peu notre refuge…et puis j'ai pas tellement envie de voir tout le monde débarquer et mettre le bazar autour de l'étang…

-Je sais que tu tiens à ce petit coin de paradis Jack…et moi aussi…mais louer une simple salle avec un grand terrain peut faire l'affaire, pas la peine que ça soit spectaculaire tu sais…

-Ouais…c'est vrai…mais je sais pas quelle salle on pourrait louer…

-Faites-nous confiance, Dan et moi trouverons, vous inquiétez pas tous les deux.

-Merci Janet.

 **(Ouais, merci Janet! Je crois que tu vas nous sauver la vie plus d'une fois pour ce mariage…)**

-Sinon heu…la liste des invités…?

-Alors déjà Daniel, Cassandra et toi. Mark, Emmy, David et Lisa Carter. Teal'c. Jacob Carter bien sûr. Walter Harriman. Le général Hammond. Après on est pas encore d'accord sur le reste des invités mais on y travaille. On vous donnera une liste bien assez tôt.

-Ok Jack. Et pour les invitations?

-T'es plus douée que moi pour ce genre de truc Janet, t'as carte blanche à condition de me demander mon avis.

-Message reçu Sam! Bon allez, on va rentrer nous. On vous laisse! Salut les amoureux!

 _(Janet! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!)_

-Je te retourne la phrase! Salut les amoureux!

 **(Ah ah t'es mignonne Sammy mais j'crois que ça les embête pas autant que nous!)**


	12. Epilogue

**Note:** En manque d'inspiration depuis trois semaines, j'ai décidé d'écourter ma fanfic. J'avais prévu un chapitre avant l'épilogue mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Désolée pour celles et ceux qui auraient voulu que je détaille tout le mariage de Sam et Jack mais je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec ça du coup j'ai laissé tomber l'idée de l'écrire. Enfin bref, voici l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 **Ps1:** Je n'ai pas mis les pensées de Sam et Jack parce qu'ils se connaissent si bien qu'ils devinent les pensées de l'autre.  
 **Ps2:** Mike, Mary et le major Gregson sortent de mon imagination, ne les cherchez pas dans la série, ils n'existent pas. Et j'ai modifié le grade de Mitchell pour les besoins de mon scénario.

* * *

-Papa! Papa! Maman est rentrée!

-J'ai vu Mike, va chercher ta sœur s'il te plais.

-Maryyyyyy! Maman est là!

Jack soupira, le jeune garçon de 8 ans était toujours surexcité quand sa mère rentrait de mission. Sam entra dans la maison au moment où Mary arrivait dans le hall d'entrée. La petite fille de 6 ans couru vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras. Mike déboula de la cuisine et enlaça sa mère qui se trouva dans l'impossibilité de faire un pas supplémentaire.

-Ça va maman? C'était pas trop dur la mission?

-Ça va mon grand, t'inquiète pas.

-Y avait des méchants?

Sam sourit, la question de sa fille était toujours la même, c'était sa façon à elle de s'assurer que sa mère ou son père n'avaient pas été blessés pendant la mission. C'était difficile d'expliquer à des enfants pourquoi parfois on revenait du travail en étant blessé et le plus facile pour Jack et Sam avait été de dire que c'était la faute à de méchantes personnes, l'explication suffisait pour le moment.

-Non ma belle, pas de méchants, j'ai juste ramassé des choses que je vais observer dans mon laboratoire.

-Tu va bien alors?

-Oui je vais bien.

Mike avait pris le sac de sa mère et devait déjà être en train de mettre les vêtements à laver, comme à son habitude. Sam reposa sa fille au sol et celle-ci s'élança dans la buanderie pour aider son frère. Jack avait observé la scène depuis la porte de la cuisine. Sam vint se blottir dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver.

-Tu m'as manquée ma chérie.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon Jack.

-Vous n'avez vraiment eu aucun problème?

-Jack…S'il te plais…

-Sam, je lis dans tes yeux, tu te souviens?

La militaire rit, constant encore une fois que Jack et elle n'avaient plus aucun secret pour l'autre.

-On a croisé des Jaffas, le major Gregson a failli y perdre sa main, c'était pas beau à voir…

-C'est fini maintenant, bon retour à la maison.

Sam leva les yeux vers Jack qui l'embrassa doucement. Tous les deux étaient heureux de se retrouver, même s'ils savaient que le retour de Sam signifiait le départ en mission de Jack la semaine suivante.

-Alors colonel Samantha O'Neill, es-tu prête à passer à table?

-T'as déjà préparé le repas?

-Ça te surprends toujours, même après 8 ans?

-Toujours, mais il parait que c'est bien dans un couple.

-Il parait que le mieux pour un couple, c'est de s'aimer. Je crois qu'on est tranquille sur ce point-là.

-Je crois aussi.

-Au fait! Cassandra a téléphoné hier, elle a eu son diplôme haut la main!

-Je sais, j'ai reçu un sms. Mais j'en ai une pas mal à propos de Cassie. Elle vient bosser au SGC, elle va faire partie de ma super équipe de scientifiques.

-Génial! On a vraiment des équipes de plus en plus cool.

-Ouais c'est vrai, mais en même temps on a des supérieurs qui nous facilitent la tâche.

-C'est vrai que le général Mitchell est assez arrangeant.

-Maman, quand est-ce qu'on mange?

-Tout de suite jeune homme. Va te laver les mains.

-Mary, va te laver les mains, on passe à table.

-J'arrive papa!

La famille O'Neill passa à table. Qui aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde que les parents de cette famille si heureuse, si pleine de vie, partaient risquer leur vie à tour de rôle aux quatre coins de la galaxie? Sûrement pas leurs voisins qui ne voyaient que deux militaires particulièrement chanceux d'avoir obtenu une dérogation présidentielle. Des voisins qui aimaient beaucoup les deux enfants et qui s'entendaient très bien avec les parents.


End file.
